Why won't anybody talk to me?
by The Infamous Uzu-Chan
Summary: Taking place after X7, this fic is mainly about how Zero and X's feelings change towards Axl. What will happen when the Maverics start taking back all their old bases? Is this the beginning to another war? The red sky might be an omen....
1. Why won't anybody talk to me?

Why won't anybody talk to me?  
  
Disclaimer: I donot own anybody, now leave me alone!  
  
If you don't like Axl then you're in the the wrong fic. I've warned you. But who COULDN'T like him? He's so kawaii! Yah, I guess you've probably figured out what this fic is going to be about. Pretty much takes place after X 7, though I don't know the end of X 7.... . Stupid Snipe Anteater... It's a serious fic (fans: Oh My STARS!!!) by Uzu-chan o0. It revolves around how X and Zero's opinions about Axl change. IE, X wanting to send Axl back to red Alert at the beginning of the game. How mean can you be? Duh, if you were X and you knew they're the top bounty hunters, the person they want back is going to get a hell of a "welcome"/Torture.... laughs I'd probably be in Axl's position though. screams over her shoulder NOOO!!!! DON'T TAKE ME AWWWWWAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!  
  
X: over computer I think you've had enough time on this. Zero get the bag before she writes shouenai.  
  
Zero: comes behind the chair with a big body bag For the fear of yoai, I'm going to have to bag you. stuffs her in the bag  
  
Uzu: muffled Nwwooo!! guyshhh!!!! DOWN'T DWO THISH TWO MEH!!!!  
  
Axl: Sorry Uzu but this is for our own good.  
  
  
  
The wind had been howling fearcely since the 4th morning hour had begun. Thick dark storm clouds replaced where the sun usually set, and life outside of buildings was generally at a stand still.  
  
Inside the blue tiled corridors, not a soul stirred. All had been tired out from the preceeding day's exhibitions. No one wanted to be forced out of bed on a dreary day like today. Even the revered comander lay at peace in his bed, snuggled up with his blankets. A soft pitter-patter filled the dead silent corridors as a figure made it's way past the soundless chambers on each side. Peering into the occasional room, he found the ones he was looking for. The door to the room on his right stood open, letting his eyes wander to the slumbering figure under a mass of blue blankets. Everything in the room for that matter was blue. Including the counters that were at either side of bed frame. The room was neat and tidy, no posters hung on the walls. Which was the complet opposite of the room besides it.  
  
Gingerly the figure stepped over to the second chamber who's door was also open and layed his hand on the frame. The walls had been painted a light red, which in some ways clashed with the blood red furniture. Posters hung on the main wall in a disorderly fashion, as if the owner was to lazy to get a ruler at the time. One of the bigger posters read in bright yellow "If it isn't gory, I don't want to know."  
  
Axl cringed. Was there ever a time that Zero did not think about blood? He was always the first one to volanteer for any mission. Always the first to attack. Looking at the dozing form's chest move up and down from each intake of breath, he sighed. He wouldn't admit it to any one else, but before he had joined the maveric hunters, Zero had been his hero. Brave, daring, and fierce, he was the ultimate figure to look up to.... But now, after the "Red Alert" saga, Axl had seen a different side to his idol.   
  
Though he would have to confess that Zero was the first person to talk nicely to him. Everybody else HATED him. X had chewn him out the first time they had met, and obviously was ready to ship him back to Red. Alia always kept to herself, and well everyone else.... He could tell by the nasty glares and looks that he wasn't welcome at the Maveric Hunter HQ. The only other person that accepted his presence apart from Zero seemed to be their commander Signas. A least this allowed him to have a place to bunk.  
  
Looking back with sad memories he remembered how Red Alert had been more of a familly to him. He even remembered that fateful day when Red had found him living inside a old abandoned warehouse without any recollection of what happened the day before.  
  
Red.  
  
Red had been like the father and brother that Axl had never known. He would always take care of Axl, bring him on certain missions, and let him get to know the other bounty hunters. Making sure that he was never in trouble or any danger. He had been the one who had introduced Axl to his dual hand guns. He remembered his delight when Red had presented him with the two new hand guns, both of which he fondly named "the Axl bullet". Red had shown him different shooting techniques, how each angle was extremely important depending on what you wanted to shoot and how hard. He remembered his childlike glee while praticing on the range targets with Red besides him hold up his arms, showing him the ropes. (Uzu: So cute.) The others had always liked him. They didn't treat him as an outsider, or some inexperienced kid. They would often talk with him about the all the raids they did, and even look forward to the day when he could join them. Nothing like now.  
  
As silently as he came he left the hallway, his heart being pulled by grief. He remembered watching Red walk off damaged beyond repair after their final battle. He knew that he would never see Red again. Zero had had to hold Axl back with everything he had, for fear that the boy would rush after Red. Axl did not hate Zero for what he did. He knew the red robot just didn't want to see him get hurt. That he actually... cared for the boy.  
  
Which was more than anything else that anybody was willing to do for him.  
  
Scanning the area before him, Axl made sure that nobody was there. Inching up towards the main computer. They wouldn't mind if he just LOOKED would they? It wasn't like anybody told him about their missions or why they were doing them. Quickly flipping the dormant computer on he took a wire out of his side compartement. If some one did manage to come down to the main room, at least he could download and mull over the information later. Interesting. The first maverick uprising had taken two years to win. It had been started by some virus... the Zero Virus. Axl pulled away from the computer. Zero Virus? Is this what the others refused to tell him about Zero? Pausing a bit he went back to typing. Maybe the answer was in these files. Second maverick uprising, it had been confirmed that it was not the Zero Virus, but the "Sigma" virus that had turned the reploids mad. X had made his way into the maverick's base and first encountered the rabid Zero. Later they had found out that he wasn't infected with the maverick virus, but was in a way, a virus on his own. Strange. They had taken him back to base and transformed him into the reploid/hybrid that they all knew today. Zero.  
  
There didn't seem to be anymore information on him in the time log. Maybe if he ran a data search? A biography?  
  
With a click a small paragraph popped up. Name: Zero, species Hybrid/reploid. Creator: Unknown.  
  
"That's strange.." axl frowned at the monitor. Creator unknown? But wouldn't there be information in Zero's harddrive? Did they even bother to look? The next line answered his question.  
  
We found Zero on May 8th, 3274. It seems he was protected from the Sigma Virus by his own virus in his hardrive. We tried running a search through his data files, but we still couldn't find who had created him. Maybe tomorrow will enlighten us on this mystery. - X  
  
So.... Whoever had created him didn't want to be found. "I should see what missions we have instore for us first." Changing his mind to something of the future. The past could catch up later.  
  
"Lets see lets see.... The mavericks are trying to take over a base not to far from South Point. Nyah. Don't they ever give up? Hmmm... And trying to regain their base at BattleShip Dock."  
  
"South West of South Point."  
  
"Gah!" Spinning around in the work chair Axl flinched looking behind him. X stood their quietly examining the monitor. The boy blushed deeply as X turned his gaze on him.  
  
"They seem to be planning something big." Both males jumped as a loud bleep sounded from the computer. Another red dot appeared South East of the other places.  
  
Eyes wide X searched the screen. "It seems they're trying to take back all their old bases for some reason. That was the Underground Caves.... Something's wrong here.." Turning he started to walk out past the younger boy, but then decidingly turned around again. Looking at the boy square in the face with a look that could kill, X not so lightly took Axl's arm. "You have some explaining to do."  
  
It wasn't long before Axl stood in front of Signas, Alia and Zero, with X non to gently still clenching his arm. Knowing he had been caught, the boy trying to beat down the increasing blush that traveled across his nose, though it was a losing battle.  
  
"After I saw him on the main unit I noticed that all the points that the mavericks are attacking or trying to get back are all in the south. I don't think this is coincidental."  
  
Pulling his hand to his hip Zero stare at X. "Then that means their planning an attack."  
  
"Which could possibly be on the Maverick Hunter HQ."  
  
Both turned to look at their commander. Zero though waved his hand airily. "What does it matter? We just go and stop them before they finish their plan! We could always send some spies in."  
  
"On the 'subject' of spies." X's glare fastened itself on Axl's face, which in turn made the red head blush even more. "This one tried accessing the main computer to find out information, without authorisation."  
  
Being put on the spot, Axl stammered under all the glances. "I-I, nobody ever tells me anything! Not even why we're going on a mission!! I just wanted to-to know like everybody else!!"  
  
"Well. Since you are the one who wanted to know, you can be the first to find out what they are up to."  
  
Needless to say everyone in the room gawked at Signas. "You're-You're not serious?" X stuttered. "He's- He's to young!!"  
  
Signas paused for a moment as if in thought. "That's why you will acompagny him."  
  
"What? No, I -I Can't! I'm Zero's partner! I-" The Blue Bomber didn't seem to know what to do with himself. Looking from Axl to his leader pleading with his eyes.  
  
With a stern look Signas silenced him. "X. Last time even Zero partnered up with Axl. The boy is an exellent recruit in this field. That's an order."  
  
As the meeting was over Alia made her way out of the room back to her command post. Zero followed suit but went in the dirrection of the cafeteria. X druggingly walked out, almost as if he had been told that his worst nightmare had come true. Axl hesitantly started to step out when a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Signas' face.  
  
"And, please.. The next time you want to look up information. Ask." His mouth curved into a reassuring smile. He removed his hand from Axl's shoulder and headed back into the room.  
  
Walking out Axl pitter-pattered past the silent dorms again, this time looking for one in particular. Flopping himself on his bed he snuggled up with his blankets. The wind was still howling outside like a wild animal, which made him feel even more comfortable. His shift didn't start until night fall and he had pleinty of time to go over all the information that he had downloaded today..  
  
5 hours later...  
  
Pan to inside the bag, Uzu hunched over a few papers with a pen and a flash light: Heheheh!! They thought they could stop me! But hits chest in proud manner an authoress always comes prepared!!! maniacle laughter  
  
Zero: opens the bag Ok Uzu. You can come out now. Whatever idea you had before must have been forgotten by now.gasps as he notices the papers and pen NOO!! She already wrote it!!! AXL!! GO GET X!!!  
  
Axl: rushes to get out of the room, but Uzu blocks his path to the door and locks it Oh crap 00.  
  
Uzu: :P You guys ain't going anywhere!  
  
Zero: advances on her with beam saber I didn't want to do this before, but this time you have left me no choice. We'll burn those papers if we have to! goes for an agressive jump  
  
Axl: readies his gun  
  
  
  
7 minutes later....  
  
Zero: tied up in a corner Damit!!!  
  
Axl: tied up as well but in a sitting position  
  
Uzu: sitting on top of him, arms aroung his neck Hello there handsome!  
  
Axl: gulps Zerooooooo.... heeelp...  
  
Zero: Sorry kid, you're on your own. Gah! Stupid ropes! desperatly tries to wriggle out  
  
Uzu: rubs up against Axl Rawr! XD  
  
Axl: shudders ZERRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Uzu: stops Ok peoples! One chapter done! Stay tuned for the next! 


	2. An omen

Disclaimer: I dun own anything K?  
  
Uzu: I'm writing a serious fic!!! o0 I'm writing a serious fic!!!  
  
Axl: bored look on his face still tied up We KNOW.  
  
Uzu: grins at camara Now how to torture X?  
  
flash back to Zero and Axl pleading that it was all X's idea  
  
Uzu: winks Perfect!  
  
8 minutes later we see X tied up in an elevator  
  
Uzu: Hmmm... What's missing!? There's something missing!!!!  
  
suddenly elevator music starts playing  
  
X: ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Uzu: Looks up at the control room and waves to a person Thank you Evil the Cat!!!  
  
(Ever watched Earthworm Jim?)  
  
Uzu: sigh Summer break's boredum has kicked in fully. So pplz, get ready to see more chapters.. or maybe not...   
  
AND THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!! NICE KIND REVIEWERS!!! More Axl to be shown!   
  
  
  
The weather had calmed down a lot since that morning. It was now dark. The clouds had retreated and thinned out over the horizon of the moon. The wind howled less voilently, passing lightly throught the hair of three shadows.  
  
It wasn't long before Zero, X, and Axl had made their way over to what seemed to be, a crumbled room of a long forgotten base. Regaining their breath they surveyed the area and rechecked their map just to make sure that they were going in the right direction. With curt nods they continued their journey into the night.  
  
It had been several hours travel into the Southern quarter. Most of it had been over mountainous terrain, or over pockets of water.  
  
X was not in the best of moods. Every minute or so he would glance back at the youngest of the group. Always eyeing him for doubtful behavior. That morning had only made his suspicions grow about Axl. Proving that the boy had to still be watched. They had already had enough traitors to fill a lifetime and a half.  
  
Blue fog seemed to incase them as they trudged on. The night had an eerie red glow, as if an omen to the things to come.  
  
Axl shivered. He remembered similar missions with Red. But now the everything in him that yearned to be accepted as a Maverick Hunter pushed those memories out of his head. To earn the title of maveric hunter he would have to pass this test. Obviously Signas had asigned Axl on this mission to boost the boy's reputation. But did he have to do it on THIS mission? Axl shuddered. As if he didn't already have enough problems with a certain hunter hating his guts. He could swear that X laughed maliciously every time he got into trouble with Signas. He had even once seen X grin at him mischievously.  
  
Zero was peculiarly quiet. Never saying a word as they climbed over cement debris, apart from an 'umph' here and a 'hmnth' there. The red hunter did not like the atmosphere they were trudging into. Something kept telling him that somewhere out there, something was WRONG. Usually he would follow his basic instinct, many at time it had saved him from lethal hazards. Pausing for a moment he brushed his blond bangs over his head. He heard what seemed to be a 'crick' come from behind him. Turning around he saw nothing there. Putting his index and his middle finger on his right temple he sighed. He was too worked up about this mission, already his imagination was playing tricks on him. Turning his head back he trotted after X and Axl who were already quite a ways from him.  
  
Axl inspected his compass. They were heading South West South to cut their enemies off. The Mavericks wouldn't be able to track their position of movement. Or so the plan was. He just couldn't shake the feeling of 'deja vu' though. He remembered a similar mission with Red... One that went very wrong. His thoughts were cut short when blue armor collided with his greyish breastplate. X kept his arm out, skimming the horizon with his eyes. Glancing back at the boy he motioned him to be quiet. Listening intently he tried to hear any sound that would betray another's presence. X's hearing was rumored to be the best among any reploid's.  
  
Turning to his compagnion he whispered. "Zero, did you hear any foot steps?"  
  
The crimson hunter gazed at his friend uncertain. "Not for long.. I thought it was just my imagination working overtime."  
  
"That settles it. Mission abandonned. We've been followed for at least 20 meters. Let's get our tails right back to base."  
  
"But X! The mission! We aren't going to give up that easily are w-"  
  
Axl's sentence was never finished as X dragged him the oposite way. The truth was, X himself was starting to feel unsettled about he aura of this long forgotten place. Besides, it wasn't the first mission that they've never completed. Sure, their were many others, X and Zero had just 'forgotten' to mention them.  
  
Hungry eyes stared at the three figures vanishing in the distance. Damn. They would have to wait another day before they could exterminate their benevolent, adroit, nemesis. "Sigma will not be happy.."  
  
  
  
Uzu: Short compared to the first chapter, yes I know, and maybe not as good but hey. I guess each chapter's length will depend. Hopefully the next will be as long as the first. But anyways, it was SUPPOSED to be a short chapter. I'm sorry to my first reviewers, it seems that had kicked my fic off before, but your reviews are still logged in my email account. Thanks for all your support! cowers Don't hurt me with the banana gun! I'll post! I'll post! :P  
  
Cinamon? umm... o0 I thought Cinamon was a guy but anywayz..... I would put her in the fic.. if I knew what she looked like and how she acts. I probably will when I get comand mission, but for now the fic will be cinamon less. Darn mental picture of a cinamon bun. If you want other people in the fic don't hesitate to ask, I'll try to squeeze them in as best as I can. You might get a few surprises though in the next few chapters. :P So ask away, your wish might already be granted!  
  
By the way, X is still being tortured at the moment by horrific elevator music.Hmmm.. wait a minute.. Zero's still there but where's Axl? 00 uh oh..  
  
Voice through the vent: MWAHAHAHAA FREEEE!!!!!! FREEEEE I TELL YOU!!!!!  
  
Uzu: This is going to take a while. I just know it. Ummm... just wait here a sec for the third chapter, by then I will probably have bagged him. XD 


	3. Secrets with a viper

Why won't anybody talk to me?  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! NOTHING!!!!!!  
  
Uzu: Imbri, yes I do have to admit X smiling evily, is very scary, but imaginable some how.... . Don't ask..  
  
I will try to post at least every week, if possible. Maybe every week and a half or something like that. 00 QUOTAS!!! XD Depends on how inspirated I am. Ok ok, every 2 weeks. But, hey, I would guess that you would preffer a good chapter to a crappy writen one nyeh? I'm pretty much screwing myself over by adding pplz from the comand mission.. gah, I need to get the game before I get to the uhh wait a minute, I ain't telling you what chapter they're in!! Hmmm. Still haven't caught Axl yet. He escaped me three times this morning.  
  
Axl: X3 sticks tongue out at her  
  
Uzu: XD Oh well. Bah, I like to ramble. Haven't really talked to anybody for a while... WHY WON'T ANOBODY TAlK TO ME??????!!! Sorry couldn't resist the pun XD!  
  
  
  
"Hmmnnnnnnn...." Axl turned over on his side. Last night had been quite a trek, his feet were sore and ached under each heel. His torso hurt with every breath he took because of lactic acid. (Ya know the pain after you work out?) Plain and simple, he did not want to get up. Anyway, it was only 5 O'clock. He had another 2 hours before duty. Peering at the clock he mentaly sighed at himself. 5 O'clock? What on earth had possesed him to wake up so early? Not really wanting to find the answer from himself, he turned over yet again towards his other side with a grunt. Why was he having so much trouble sleeping? Usually the others would have to drag him out of bed literally by pulling his legs. Yet tonight he had had very distraught dreams. It was probably the information he had download yesterday. He noticed that everytime he downloaded something, he ended up having nightmares. Strange.  
  
Rolling to the other side, yet AGAIN, Axl yanked his bed cover with him. Now on his stomack, staring lazily at his clock he tapped his fingers on the bed's frame. 'That dream... was scary.' He thought to himself suddenly. He had forgotten most of it but he remembered the sense of fear when he woke up in cold sweat. He remembered flashes of black, and another familiar face somewhat related to the flashes of purple, and Sigma. Now he remembered.  
  
He had been standing on a platform, facing this never ceasing foe. On his left side a black robot stood with him. It looked over at him and gave a cocky smile, almost as if 'we can take him, or die trying'. On his right stood a purple robot, who pretty much looked as if he were ready to faint right then and there, face as blank as a sheet, but stood his ground next to him. Both he had felt were good friends to him. Ready to fight to the death. As if the battle had started he saw flashes of Black and purple and gold. The flashes were soon acompagnied by green, pink, white and red. And then it ended.  
  
The part of the dream that had happened before, he could not however recollect. Snuggeling up to his blankets he decided to go over the rest of the information on Zero's past and present. Suddenly a name popped up from one of the lists. Zero Nightmare. What was this? Trying to open the file for more information on who had created this 'thing', Axl stumbled on a security block. He didn't have the right code to open up the link. "Darn." He mumbled. He had forgotten how even downloaded information still had security measures. He would have to be a higher rank to be able to receive the proper code to read this file.  
  
Now he was bored. He couldn't look at anymore information, and he couldn't sleep..what more was there to do around here? Pausing for a moment he sighed yet again. He never had asked himself that question when he was a part of Red Alert. There was always something fun to do even when he wasn't on any missions. Like say, throw rocks at SplashWarfly? (Now we know why he hated Axl so much XD) Or pre-ignite SnipeAnteater's missles? Actually this was one of the hardest things for him to get used to at the Hunter's HQ. There wasn't anything to do! Maybe if he found some one who knew how to have fun..  
  
On that mind set he launched himself out of bed and headed straight for the door. "Let's see.. This should be intresting!"  
  
  
  
Pitter-pattering once again on the cold light hued tiles of the HQ's floors, Axl trotted past various HQ 'employees'. It seemed that quite a few were still working. The maverick scare had probably made Signas put everybody's hours up. Not everybody was up and working though. Axl passed by Zero's chamber, seeing that the hunter was lying back on his bed reading a magazine while listening to some questionable music, he decided to not bug him. The Crimson hunter was known for his bad mood swings.  
  
Curiously X wasn't in his room. Maybe Signas had them on some sort of shift work? Still walking a long, Axl wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. That is until he not-so-lightly-bumped into some one. The other layed sprawled on the floor muttering to himself darkly. Quickly pulling himself up he uncreassed his white lab coat. "What on earth is your hurry at this time in the morning?!"  
  
Axl, still with his posterior on the floor, just looked up at the purple reploid. Glancing left and right and then up again he replied. "Umm... I wasn't running..."  
  
Slapping his hand on his forhead the other sighed. "Right, right. Sorry. They have me overworked this week." Offering his hand to help the younger reploid up he continued. "My name's Gate, I don't believe I've met you."  
  
Chuckling Axl accepted the lift. Only then did he realise how much older the other repoid was compared to himself, that and the black marks under his eyes from lack of sleep. Feeling a tad uncomfortable Axl shifted his eyes to the left wall's plain light blue paint. "I'm uh, Axl. I don't think that I've seen you either."  
  
Starting to walk off again towards his previous goal, Gate looked back at the red head. "That's because they keep me under lock and key in the research center!" Smiling he waved a goodbye in Axl's general direction. A few minutes passed until the young reploid shuffled his feet. Alone in the hallway, bored out of his mind.....  
  
"GATE!!!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"And this is the research lab!" Gate stated as he waved his hand airily to show the research center.  
  
"Wow." Was all Axl could muster as the vastness of the underground lair appeared to journey on forever. Chrome seemed to be littered everywhere as well as parts for mechanical use. Unbelievably though, everything was in order, contrary to the 'used' state of the workplace.  
  
Axl strode over to one of the metallic desks. He peered at the various papers and blue-print for future projects. Curiously he turned his head to look at Gate who was gazing in the opposite direction. Taking his index and thumb, Axl removed a few offending plans to the other side of the desk in order to look at a more interesting one. It had a jet propelsion upgrade sketched on it. Hmmm. Wouldn't he just love to have one of those. Immediate surprise came upon the boy when Gate appeared over his shoulder smiling. "You like that one eh?"  
  
Blinking quite a few times Axl stared at the older robot. No one ever let him look at their plans and blue-prints. They all usually shooed him away and told him to get lost. He suspected that most of them still thought that he was 'untrustworthy' because of his background with Red Alert. This was a total change.  
  
"You, you don't mind?" He stuttered unsure of what to feel at the moment. He was so used to being downhearted all the time...  
  
"Why would I?" Now it was the purple robot's turn to be inquisitive. "What's the matter, why are you looking so sad?" Putting an arm comfortingly on Axl's shoulder Gate looked worriedly at the boy.  
  
"Well... Nobody ever lets me look at their stuff. They all seem to be afraid, or think I'm too young to be allowed in the HQ."  
  
"You probably won't believe me, but I understand exactly what you are going through." Pausing the older robot looked away for a moment. "It's only now that they're beginning to trust me actually."  
  
Raising an eyebrow in Gate's direction, he glanced up at him. "Why?"  
  
"Umm... Well...Uh, say kid, why don't we find some chairs to sit on. This might take a while..." Grabbing a wayward chair for both he started his conversasion.  
  
"About 2 years ago I used to work with several collegues on a robot project. Their were various topics to choose from. I went ahead and chose a project in which I would have to make an unscanable robot. I suceeded briefly after.  
  
My collegues then started to question my motives, and soon most of then didn't trust me. They ridiculed me, and encased my robots. Trying to get over my, um, 'rash' feelings towards them I went for a walk."  
  
Again raising an eyebrow, Axl interupted. "That's it? You went for a walk?"  
  
Glaring the other responded coldly. "I'm not DONE yet." Clearing his throat he continued. "It was then that my foot hit something hard. Looking down I saw what seemed to be a weird looking panel chip. Deciding to inspect it I picked it up..."   
  
"And then Sigma appeared and tried to kill you!"  
  
Slamming his fist on the metallic desk Gate glared again at the boy. "WOULD. YOU. LET. ME. FINISH?!"  
  
Gulping Axl nodded. Sighing in relief Gate yet AGAIN, continued. "Well when I picked that stupid thing up, it must have contained the maverick or Z- another virus.." Swifting his eyes nervously at Axl, Gate mentally slapped himself. He had to remember not to let on what he so blatantly knew. So he decided to speed the conversation up a notch before he could blurt out any more information.  
  
"Anyways, short and simple, I went insane." This brought on a gasp from his audience, to which he quickly gave a glare some what on the lines of 'If you dare to say ONE WORD-'  
  
"Apparently when I was under the influence of, well... whatever it was, I had built and ressurected several reploids, built my own battle armor, and resurected the evil Sigma."  
  
"I KNEW SIGMA WAS IN TH-" Hand resting on the younger boy's mouth Gate continued.  
  
"And then.... X and Zero kicked my ass." Removing his hand from Axl's mouth.  
  
Giggling nervously Axl stared at Gate's eyes. "Wow, what an interesting story.. heheh. Now I understand WHY they don't trust y-" A silencing glare from the other reploid shut Axl up.  
  
Rapping his fingers on the side of the desk, the older glanced at Axl in a casual manner. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"Oh. So NOW you want to hear me!" Chuckling Axl raised his hands in a 'I give up' pose. Slidding out of the chair, Gate crept up behind Axl.   
  
"So.... You don't mind if I do-THIS!!" He suddenly grabbed Axl by the shoulders which made the boy let out a shriek, which soon turned into fits of laughter between the two.  
  
Panting from 'emotional' exhaustion, Axl mustered enough energy to ask a final question. "Gate... If I tell you something.. will you keep it a secret?"  
  
As the laughter died down Gate looked at him questioningly. "Sure. That's what friends do."  
  
Sitting down once again on the chair Axl decided that if anybody could answer him about the Zero Nightmare, it would have to be this guy. "I had read in one of the data files on the main computer that there was something called the Zero Nightmare, could you possibly tell me what this was, or is?"  
  
Staring for a few minutes, Gate calmly replied. "Nope. I've heard of it, but never saw it. I know as much as you do, sorry."  
  
"Hmmm.. Well thanks anyways!" Getting off the seat, Axl waved a good bye at Gate. "See ya around, later!"  
  
Smiling Gate resipricated. "Axl."  
  
Turning around he faced Gate.  
  
"I look older than my age. I'm actually only two years older than you." Gate finished. Once again grinning the teen left the perimeters of the lab.  
  
Watching until Axl was well clear out of the room and further, he let out a tremendous sigh. Zero Nightmare. Of course he KNEW what it was! He had created it! Taking off his helmet momentarily he combed his black hair with his hand. How would Axl even get permission to turn on the main computer? HE didn't even have that access, even before when he was a student. Dreading the fact that he unmistakably knew that Axl had downloaded prohibited information, he blew away some of his bangs. Damn. This was going to be harder than it looked. He had nothing against Axl. Actually he liked the kid a lot. Axl reminded him, of well, himself when he was younger, even though there was only a two year difference between them. Looking down at the blue-prints that laid scattered on the desk, he stared at the one that Axl had been so fond of. Another presence in the lab made him gaze up.  
  
"Gate, Signas assigned us another project. We need your expertise."  
  
"Right, right. I'll be with you guys in a second Alia. Tell Silver to prepare the plans and what-not."  
  
He'd have to think about it in the afternoon.  
  
  
  
Uzu: There. Longest chapter so far . Took 3 weeks to write. Just need to check it over. HAPPY?!!!! HAPPY BECAUSE OF MY LABOUR???!!!!!  
  
Gate: Yes.  
  
Uzu: looks through thesaurus How many words are there for 'look'? -Not enough.  
  
Gate: :P  
  
Uzu: throws a looped rope off the screen on her left pulls Let's see if the fish are bitting!  
  
Axl: tied up in loop DAMIT!!!!!  
  
UZU: XD! See you guys in the next chapter!! BBYE! Oh, and by the way, I beat Snipe anteater with the fire circle,(is that what it's named?) the explosion gun with Axl (Axl: XD I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!!!!), Giga Crush with X, multiple buster shots with both, Axl's missile dodging skills, and a suicide-one-hit-and-i'm-toast-while-lasers-are-firing-buster-shooting-spree with X, a centimeter away from snipe anteater (which if he had moved, I would have been killed.....again). I beat him....twitch Suicide missions will get you far. I tried it against Tron in Megaman Legends. IT WORKED. XD except with one mine instead of busters. ..Now I'm at Red. And personally at this point I do not care if he dies. twitches more violently 17 tries, and still counting. Just like vanishing Gungaroo (who the heck made up that name?) but worst. Niricko and I keep falling in the pits! Or areas in which there is no footing, which is practically the whole screen.   
  
I saw the 'Red defeated ending' in japanese. Only thing that makes me cry is when Axl shouts out ''REEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!". That is it. That is all. I HAVE NO PITY FOR RED WHATSOEVER!!!!!!!!! He's tried to murder me to many times... :P  
  
Please tell me what you think of the chapter!! Remember if you have critisism, you can always express it in a nice way. I have nothing against improving my writing. 


	4. Some seriousness avoided

Disclaimer: I love Axl and I love Gate. Do I own them. Well. I could only wish. DAMN!

Uzu-Chan: ummmm... Zero Nightmare? Nightmare Zero? . Oh crappies... (well you know what i mean) ..uh I will have to recheck on The Megaman network, but I think I have it right...Ok, yes I do.

Don't trust Gate Doppleganger? :P I don't blame you. I would only trust him as far as I could throw him, XD and knowing him I wouldn't even be able to get close enough to pick him up before he would blast me. I actually had no intention of putting him in the fic when I started out, but I needed more people in the hunter's base. :P And then I so HAPPENED to come across his name in an X6 review. Truthly, at first I thought he was a girl. snicker IT'S THE EYES DAMMIT!!! THE EYES I TELL YOU!!! XD But then futher research told me otherwise.

Gate: crosses his arms and mutters something darkly

Uzu-Chan: X5 eh? ... SQUID!!! (ok, sorry, randomness.) grins evilly I'm still planning out the next chapters, and I'm not quite sure about a few things, BUT. :P We shall see.

Thank you Suicune! By the way.. who is your favorite character? (...) Yes a dumb question, but if it is one of the side characters I'll maybe give them some more cameos.

My friend Shade Azuna threatened me when she found out that one character was not in here. Thus, for the fact that I cherish life, Blues/Protoman shall be seen in later chapters. That and Cinnamon and Marino will make future appearances as well (WOOT KICK ASS GIRLS!!! XD). Plus another fan favorite just GUESS (no Shade, not you, you already know). Any more sujestions, feel free to ask!

One last thing to say:

HARPUIA!!!!!!!!!

XD Thank you, and now on with the fic.

If there was one thing that Axl had learned that day, it was not to run at match 2 in the corridors. He had learnt this after he had skimmed a corner and smacked into yet another person.

Annoyed about this interference (and the fact that he could have had a scratch on his face), the other had pushed the boy off harshly. Grimacing at the fact that he had been dirtied by a 'insolent child', he dusted himself off in a very vain manner. Sneering, he raised himself up off the floor and glared at the boy menacingly.

"The next time you do that, don't expect to walk away in one piece." Turning his head, he glanced backwards on his right side through his red visor.

Seconds later a blue figure appeared from the darkness of the corridor. Huffing a bit, he looked from his 'friend' to poor Axl who still laid sprawled on the floor. He crossed his arms and sighed in a 'why me..' way. Giving the kid a 'I am so sorry for whatever this guy did to you' look, X gritted his teeth. "Dynamo, I still have to show you around the base, this is only the first floor."

Snorting the white haired reploid continued to walk down the hallway. "Right then." Giving Axl yet another glare as he passed by him, "Well, come on X. I don't have all day. I'm not joining the Hunters until I can make a decision about this place. If your Signas wants to hire me, you better be showing me some perks as well."

Gritting his teeth harder, X rushed to catch up to Dynamo. Axl watched them both turn into another corridor. He decided that he REALLY didn't like that new reploid. AT ALL. Hmmm. Signas. Dynamo's little sarcastic comment made Axl think of their commander. That and the fact that it was nearly 7 O'clock. Rushing off in the opposite direction, he hoped he would make it to the main room in time.

When he had gotten there, surprisingly there were only a few people typing away on keyboards and such. No one seemed bothered by his presence. Off in the distance he heard some muttering. It was coming from the second room that joined to the command center. The muttering suddenly hitched, and went into a full blast loud, annoying whine.

"Why am I always the one who has to hold the plans? Why can't we get more funding and ACTUALLY buy a board to post the plans on???? Why can't we get more funding?? Why- Hey, wait a minute, -Why can't we get neon-lab coats????"

"Shutupshutupshutup!!!!!" Another voice cut in the senseless jabbering.

Shrugging Axl sauntered over to Alia's computer. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Lifting her scan glasses (you know, the glasses thing that Ciel has?) up and over her forhead, she turned around to look at whoever had touched her. When her eyes came on the form of Axl, she smiled non-chalantly at him.

"Hi. What seems to be the problem?"

"Ohh. No problem, actually. Um, I was just wondering if Signas had any plans for the A ranked fighters yet?"

Turning back to the computer, she typed furiously. Satisfied she hadn't overlooked anything, she pivoted the chair back towards him. "Nope. X is showing our newest hunter around the base, Zero is off of duty, and for the mean time, so are you."

"Ya, I met the guy. Very, um, shall we say pissy?" Axl shrugged sighing.

An inraged scream cut through the clickings of keyboards, followed by a few death threats.

This comment made her laugh full-heartedly. "For Dynamo? 'Pissy' isn't even the word!"

"YOU SEE THE WRENCH OVER THERE???? YEAH???!!! WELL I'M GOING TO THROW IT AT YOUR HEAD IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!!!!!!" Funny enough the voice sounded quite familiar.

Blinking a few times, Axl looked back at Alia. "Woa... Who's in the next room? Or do I even want to know?"

Axl could have sworn he had seen a mischevious glint in Alia's eyes as she calmly replied. "Oh, those are our lead reploid researchers. They build the equipment you guys use."

Raising an eyebrow at the questionable language that insued after a huge clatter, Axl crossed his arms. "I've seen mavericks work better than those three."

Pausing a moment on her typing she responded. "Oh. But they do, it's just that Silver just loves to annoy other reploids. That especially counts for his collegues."

Tilting his head a bit to see into the next room, he just slightly missed getting rammed into by a red headed reploid, in what seemed to be a silver lab coat. So, he wasn't the only one to have red hair! The reploid smirked at him, and switched it's gaze to Alia. "You owe me 10 bucks."

Mocking stunned amazement, Alia shot her hand to her chest. "10 dollars? He cracked? Damn, I thought I could buy myself something extra for dessert today."

Fake coughing, Axl glanced at the office chair. "Um.. So you are?"

Putting his hand behind his head in an embarrassed manner the reploid snickered. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Hi, my name's Silver!" But before he could continue a metallic object loosed through the air barely missing him.

"Yikes! I'll meet ya in the cafeteria at lunch ok? Good bye!!" With that, he dashed off and out of the command center's doors. Glancing down, Axl saw exactly what had been thrown. A wrench?

"Could you pass that back here?"

Turning around Axl saw Gate standing by the second room's doors.

Smirking Axl replied. "What? You want me to throw it?"

Shaking his head in an amused manner, Gate stated. "No. No thank you! I only isued the threat, it was Meely that caried it out!" A brown haired reploid's head popped over the side of the door. "Damn right! Don't be blaming our most sympathetic and benvolent scientist!" Gate seemed to choke at this comment, but that didn't stop Meely. "Even after the fact that he went maveri-" As quickly as the word had come out, Gate had slammed his hand over Meely's mouth. Laughing nervously he kept a tight lock on his collegues mouth.

Alia stiffled a laugh at her collegue's alarmed state. She knew he didn't want every single reploid in the base knowing of his past. Ah, to underestimate, see thought as she watched Gate whack repeatedly at Meely's head from behind. Who broke free after wiggling vigoressly.

"Gate! Everybody knows! It's not like you spared to broadcast your whole face to the base!"

"I didn't know."

All looked up at the meek voice resounding from one of the information typers. And then back to Meely and Gate as a huge 'clank' was heard. "YOU IDIOT!!"

"Well, sheesh. Didn't have your morning coffee and Kit-Kat yet I see." Meely indigniantly stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

After, let's say, about 15 minutes, everybody had gone back to their stations. All was quiet, except for the click-klacking of the keyboards yet again. That was until the doors burst open with immense force.

"I'M GOING TO WRING THAT SON OF A BASTARD'S NECK!!!!!!!!"

Needless to say that everybody gaped with opens mouths at the figure who had just entered the command center, swearing almost as much as the scientists themselves.

Zero darkly glared at each of the employees as he passed by them. All were smart enough not to ask what had happened. X could explain the details later. Snorting he 'humpth'ed in a dismissive manner and stormed off to his quarters, leaving droppings of cream splattered all over the floor.

Seconds later X ran into the room.

"What... Happened?" The quiet meek secretary asked the question that everybody wanted an answer to.

"Dynamo. Food flinging, cheese cake down armor," X shook himself a bit, letting crumbs of what seemed to be a multilated cheese cake fall out of his armor and onto the floor, "sprayed cream in Zero's hair and topped it off with a cherry, laughed maniacly and then bolted off."

"That must have been a hell of a lot of cream to cover Zero's hair like that." Meely stated as he blinked while remembering the sight.

"Only thing damaged was Zero's ego, amazingly..." X replied sarcastically as he ambled off in his friend's direction, leaving the rest to just stare dumbfoundedly. Apparently, X had been given the duty to console Zero.

"So um, say Axl? Would you like to take lunch with the research team and I?" Alia questioned as she got over the momentary shock of the random event that had just occured.

Grinning he replied. "Sure! Just as long as I don't get a wrench thrown at me."

Chuckling, she responded, over the indignant sobs of 'My Hair! He r-u-i-n-e-d my HAIR!!' that were coming from outside of the control room.

"I can't promise you that!"

Uzu-Chan: ... I think there's a little trend going on here. First chapter was 1 week, second chapter was 2 weeks, third chapter was 3 weeks,.. fourth chapter? ; Well I forgot when I had started it.

Zero: Rolls eyes Smaaaaart.

Uzu-Chan: Gate got more of a cameo than I had expected... And I really don't have a clue as to why. Random pan to the past with Gate glaring and pocking the authoress with a sharp pointy knife while she is writing Hey I had to introduce Meely and Silver somehow! XD My 2 OCs... By the way Meely's name is said just like Meele (think smash bros.) I just didn't want to write it like that though.

Uzu-Chan: o0 Umm.. Anyways! Hopefully in few days' time I will be able to get Command Mission! GO AXL!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'll be able to ad maybe even more characters... Man I've searched EVERYWHERE for that game, EBGames, HMV, Radio shack, Walmart, Toys R Us, and even another walmart. I thought they said this thing was supposed to come out on August 16th????!! I know that's the US release date, but comon!!! I should be able to get it in Canada a week after the US release... sighs I bet that Marino kicks Axl's ass at one point. I bet you ten dollars. No, not really, I'm broke, but hey. XD

Short chappie, but mavericks busting ahead in next. winks Can't wait!

Axl: WOOO! I get to kick some ass!!!!

X: ...


	5. Journey to a ledge kick

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman characters. Capcom does. Good. They can KEEP Sigma!! shudders

Uzu-Chan: LOL!!!!! Fanfiction finally found me out!!! XD They kicked off all of my chat stories. Yes, I know I should be sad, but I'm laughing because it took them 2 years to find meh!!! I'll just post up my other 'less' descriptive stories on my web site, that is in the process of being built. Heh, they even banned me from posting. XD This is the only fic that's left in my account!!! LOL!

Gate: Serves you right!!!

Axl: No it doesn't!!!

Gate: Yes it does!! She can't post, then she can't write shounen-ai!

Axl: eyes go wide Shit, you're right...

Gate: crosses arms in proud manner See? I'm a scientist, I'm smart.

Zero: Give me a break! You're not even a doctor!

Axl: ... Uh Zero?

Zero: Ya?

Axl: He is.

Zero: .. How'd you know that?

Axl: His name is Dr. Gate.

Uzu: I think I'll continue writing the fic before something even more STUPID happens.

Zero: Good idea.

On a side note: By the way, never try sliding your way across a room in one of the wheeled office chairs, it just might kill you.

ooops. Stupid thing happened XD!

Well well, so now I either keep going with my sure to fail plan, ooorrrr I make me up some new mavericks. Nah, I think I'll prefer to have people chuck rotten vegetables at me.  


"Come on. Five years later kid."

As soon as duty had started, Signas had called all available maverick hunters to the command center. This included even the most surliest of the bunch. Not too happy to be pulled out of bed at such an early hour, the newly engaged white haired mercenary was intent on picking on anybody he could. Unfortunately Axl had to go down the same hallway as Dynamo to reach the command center.

Mockingly the taller reploid glowered at the younger with a haughty look.

Grumbling and wishing not to fight Axl merely lowered his eyes to the floor and contented himself upon the task of walking.

"What? You're the third A-class hunter?" Still not countering any of the verbal retorts, the little reploid decided to relook over his armor, checking for any minor cracks or dents that he might had missed a few days ago.

"Fine. Don't talk. Just let me warn you on something-" Pulling the center's door open the mercenary gave a half smirk. "- you might not be able to hang onto your job for long."

Glaring back Axl quickly walked in front of the reploid, 'casually' stepping on Dynamo's foot. The older bit his lips as he mentally let loose a torrent of swear words.

Strutting into the room, Axl saw Signas pensively thumbing through some papers as he sat in his black (of course, what other color would it be?) swivel chair. X and Zero seemed to be talking animatedly about something as they each took turns pointing to various spots on a computer screen. Axl could hear Alia's femine voice ring out over the chat as she stated various missions and such.

Noticing that Axl and Dynamo had entered the room, Signas looked up from the text. Motioning for them to move to the center of the room, he handed both a form.

Curiously Axl stared at the half written dotted sheet. It gave a briefing of the mission that was to come. Reading it over speedily, he gazed at Alia.

"So our mission is to scout and destroy an old navi artillery factory?" Nodding she responded.

"Yup. That and take out any mavericks you find causing trouble, but that's always a given."

Chuckling he stuffed the paper away in his side compartment.

"Will do."

"That's not all.."

The occupants of the room turned to their commander. His face was sullen and pensive yet again. "My research has led me to believe that a major maverick movement (try saying that five times fast). Most of their units are moving southeast, and most of those points are either old bases or weapon factories. They might be trying to regain and fix old artillery. This is very bad news, therefor I have informed our second base unit. They're in the process of sending reinforcements, but don't get too pretty with them. The intelligence unit is reknownd for doing things only for their benefit."

Miffed X scratched at the side of his nose. "So you're saying that we're at odds with our second base? How ironic. If we're not fighting mavericks we're fighting each other."

"Just like the repli-force.." Zero added quietly.

"I'll be your operator for time being. The program is to follow through with a few frontal assaults before we start extensive spy missions." Pointing to the keyboard Alia smiled at the four.

Sniffing slightly X peered at the arranged buttons. "Well who else? You're always the operator, there's no one else to take your place."

From the glare that Alia shot at him, X decided to quickly add to that statement.

"I mean, your expertise is unfindable in anyone else."

Flashing him a knowing smile, she replied. "Nice try Cassanova. Actually, I've made arrangements that Gate will take over the spy missions. He's much better at battlement plans than I am. Together we'll be able to map out a perfect route for you four to use."

"Hmm? Dyn's coming with us?" Casually Zero lifted his eyes to the solitary reploid that leaned against the side wall. Indignantly the reploid huffed.

"Yes, look it or not, he's experienced in these areas."

"Oh boy. Dynie-boy's coming on a mission with us." Laughing Zero continued. "Whacha going to do Dynamo? Capture some more nightmare-souls and then try to kick our butts?"

"You wish." Came the venomous answer. 

Sighing deeply Signas twirled the swivel chair slightly. "Stop it. Both of you. I want this mission done today. Your transport point is SE:(98,34). Any screw ups and I will personally have your head. These mavericks cannot know of our intentions."

Saluting, the three, proper polite reploids, travelled over to a flat glowing platform. It was circular and emmited a faint yellow hue as they stepped on it. The fourth just growled as he sautered onto the platform as well. Mockingly he gave a brown-cadet's salute.

As their forms dissapeared in the bright light of the transport system their commander heaved a sigh and then chuckled to his operator.

"Hopefully the mavericks will have more problems with them then we have."

Uzu: SPIDDDDDDEEEEEEERRRRR!!!!!! (cries) DARN IT!!!!! WHY'D HE HAVE TO DIE?????!!!!! WHHHHYYYYYYY?????!!! (Sniffles) I LOVED that guy. He was my second best character in command mission! (Axl was no. 1, kyeh XP) But maybe he didn't die cause I still have his cards and force metal that only he can use... plus the shop is selling his upgraded items, SO THERE IS HOPE! And if not, well geez Capcom you suck! 

(THEY SUCK) Sorry for not posting for so long, obviously I wrote the top part a while back.., I ran out of inspiration, I got command mission, got inspiration back, and now know how to properly right a maverick fight!

Axl: Woo!

Uzu: And I love that part where Axl asks you if Marino's fallen in love with him. XD (Axl: X, I've noticed that Marino's been staring at me. Has she fallen in love? Oh boy! I can't have that! We have a mission to complete! What?! She's a thief, and she's after my chameleon chip? No way!!) And then Massimo with his 'why-don't-we-have-Axl-change-into-Zero-and-have-a-teamate-again!' idea. XD, and then Spider 'dies', --;... Funny enough he's the easiest to draw. I thought he would be the hardest! FARHEM!!! -looks just like Harpy :P. Scariness....

Now I seem to be taken with another fine character. :) Hellbat! He's so cute!!! Yay for MMZ3!!! Just for your knowledge this fic is officially AU (alternate universe), therefore what I say goes. Ha!


	6. Journey to a ledge kick 2

Disclaimer: o0 I don't own the Megaman X series, 'cause if I did I would have changed the ending of X8! (sob) I pity that maverick!.. and I laugh because Axl's probably going to go evil or something. Don't get me wrong, I loooooove Axl, but to see him as a kick ass maverick blowing up stuff would do my heart some good. I mean he's so cute! Could you imagine that cuteness blowing up a truck? or AT LEAST beating up X. Now that's something that'll be well worth it. I'm sorry but ever since X7 and that part where X says "no send him back, we don't need this" I've thought of him as a prick, sorry all you X lover's out there, but he's mean and whiny and get's on my nerves!!!!

X: You flatter me so.

I WISH I COULD JUST LEGATO HIS ASS!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!

Lumine: Don't steal my attacks.

Uzu: When's you get here?

Lumine: uh...

Uzu: (grabs a baseball bat) Wait a minute! Didn't it take me four retry chips because you bashed into me constantly and then fired beams at my fe-

Lumine: (is gone, amazingly!)

Gate: That was harsh.

Uzu: Shut it. You're next on the list.

Gate: Oooooooooh. Verbals threats. Some one's pissed off.

Uzu: Yes...

Gate: ?

Uzu: IT TOOK ME ALL WEEK AND THEN I FORGOT TO SAVE!!!!! (SOB) DAMN SIGMA!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Area SE:(98,34).."

The four reploids stood next to each other surveying the terrain. To be truthful each was a little nervous as to what they would find in this desolate area. Cautiously X began to charge his buster as he took a few steps. Zero contented himself by just securing his grip on his beloved Z-saber. Dynamo simply unsheathed his double sided beam saber. Axl unsuredly played with the trigger buttons on his dual guns. The sense of edgyness was in the atmosphere. Something just didn't seem right.

And when Axl's gut told him that danger was on the horizon, he found it very hard not to listen.

The young boy just stood there, waiting. Waiting for anything. His body flooded with relief when their 'operative commander' gave them simple yet clear orders.

X turned to the lonely group. Like any miletary man, he told them to do what they had come here to do.

"Search around for any information that we can transmit to our navigators. If you encounter a maverick, silence them before they can warn the others. Remember, if you ever come into trouble," tapping his buster lightly he continued, "just call."

Nodding grimly the four parted ways. The eerieness still floated around the air, snaking it's way around the metallic obstacles of the long forgotten navy base. The young reploid guessed that if he went to grab some air, his hand would come back with some sort of smog. Shuddering slightly at the thought, he doggedly went on, hopping over old fragments of walls and long dead metallic wires that were once sparked to life with electricity.

His heart beat was fast and furious. He felt rather embarrassed, as the sudden fear of looking back took hold of him. Trying to shrug it off, he quickly spun around to see how far the others had progress. He was met with the same eerie fog, and no more. The others were long gone. Axl had never felt as alone as he did now, not even when he had ditched Red Alert. Now it seemed that even if he did scream now, nobody would be able to hear him.

This was not helping his nerves. (Why I see pink fog, I will never know..)

Stopping in his tracks, he took two deep breaths of air. Loosening his mind of all his thoughts and anxiety, he focused on the mission. Get information.

The area suddenly became less lethal. The silence simply became the norm. Until a sound resonated off of the metallic debry in front of him.

Grabbing his guns as if they were an essential part of his biomechanics (XD) he aimed straight ahead without question or doubt. Sweat beaded off the side of his forhead as he prepared to change his firing range. As soon as the noise had came, it had left.

It was only a few minutes later (Read: 7) that he encountered X. Looking rather displeased, X walked up to Axl.

"Hmm. It seems my route just led me into a circle." Checking his surroundings, he motioned his head towards Axl. "You?"

Hesitating for a moment Axl replied, "I have nothing to report. Not even the slightest evidence of anything being used here... What route did you take?"

Stretching the back of his shoulders X nonchalantly replied. "Oh, my path led to a grate. I went in it and ended up here. But I did notice a crevice halfway that could be persuaded. I need someone to help me get it open, I tried contacting Zero and Dynamo, but they aren't responding."

'So, he contacts Dynamo and Zero before me.' Axl thought bitterly. 'I'm worth less to X than a rogue bounty hunter.' Half tempted to raise his gun upwards, pull the trigger and blame it on a maverick, Axl sighed unhappily.

"So I was wondering kid. Could you help me with it?" Well what choice did he have? They had to complete the mission, and the only way to do this it seemed, was to get further into the facility.

"Ya, sure. Hey, but aren't you worried about Zero...", after some thought on the sentence he had just said, Axl added, "and Dynamo?"

"Not really." X said as he turned around to face the way he had came. Miffed Axl fixed his eyes on the back of the blue hunter's helmet, not quite digesting what X had replied. On a second thought, Axl realised that X had his reasons. The blue bomber never came out with more than he would usually have to, Axl had noticed that when he listened in on X's and Zero's conversations. X was an introvert, and most of the time you'd have to drag the information out of him, in less-than-honorable ways. (BRUTALLY)

"Why?" He asked the only question he could. The only one that made sense.

"Because," Megaman turned his face to look Axl in the eyes, the sentence would have continued had it not been for the chain reaction that followed. Before a charged laser could be projected towards it's target, a small yet nibble round from a revolver cut off the laser's course (this is not X's buster shot ok?). Both hunters hit the ground for fear of a volley of energy projectiles, which sure enough came. Grabbing Axl's left arm, X flung himself and his partner behind a huge slab of rubble and back down the vent that he had come from. (heh, sounds like X was born in a vent..(giggle))

All that played across their vision was the blackness of the sudden lack of light. Soon enough though, their eyes ajusted to the dim grey that surrounded them. Axl didn't notice it, but X was staring at him. Thoughts blazed the male's mind as he searched for emotion on the younger's face. Why did he save him? That last thought lingered in X's mind. Why had Axl saved him? The first time he had met the reploid he had shouted at Zero and Signas to take him back to Red Alert. He had never given the boy a chance, and when Axl had asked to become a maverick hunter X had practically burst with melancoly laughter.

'Why?' He thought to himself bitterly, as if the actions he had done over the past weeks had been foreing. Did Axl just remind him of something he despised?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sorry for spelling errors and the like, but I wanted to get this up ASAP. X was born in a vent! (giggles rabidly) I can't help it, it just sounds so funny.

By the way Rue, X did not invite Axl to have lunch with him, only the ressearch team did (i.e: Alia, Gate, Melee, Silver (who ran away to the caf first XD)) or should I just say Alia? Anyways thank you for taking my idea of an X8 novelisation! I can't wait to read it. Gosh, ya know I even freaked myself out as I was writing the creepy scene. (shudders as if she just saw Sigma) And I was somewhat tempted to turn this fic yaoi. You know, just play around with one word, see how it would change the whole meaning of the sentence. Naw. I couldn't write yaoi for the life of me. It just goes against my principles. I can read fluff, I can read some yaoi, write it? Hell no. I won't even draw the stuff! So that's saying a lot! I guess I don't per say mind male/male that much because it's the other species :). Most of the anime characters look unisex

anyways, so I don't see it changing much... I DID NOT FEEL LIKE MAKING LITTLE SEXY AXL'S LIFE ANY HARDER TO COPE WITH THANK YOU!

Lumine: (giggles)

Uzu: YOU AGAIN?!!!! (takes out bat)

Lumine: EEK! (runs away being chased by a mad ravenous authoress)

Gate: Well review if you want her to write more dammit!

Axl: YAOI??????!!!!!!

Zero: Finally the pain is over to some one else!

Axl: Of course you would know all about it right?

Zero: Heh?!

Axl Gate: XD


	7. Journey to a ledge kick 3

Disclaimer: Because if Axl were any cuter, we'd all die. Uhhh.... what does this have to do with the disclaimer?

Random person: Shhhhh.

Uzu: Ok.

Uzu: Awww man, you guys are great! Imbri you are hilarious. I just have to put that in... Merci beaucoup Erckie! Don't worry, I'd never write shounen-ai or yaoi even for a dare. XD Now that's saying a lot! Axl's abilities will be used... when I get a chance to use them . There's just one thing..

Axl: That is?..

Uzu: I can't believe Nyago is reading my fic! (jumps in happiness) I ADORE your art. I absolutely love your Axl picture on the front page of Code Crush!

Uzu: Hehehe. I should make a 'join the x series fans who think X is a prick' sign. XD Or badges.. whatever comes first. By the way, I've moved all my story txts from my Mac to my IMB laptop so the story will be updated quicker. Now please excuse me as I try to get the Light armor for Axl.

X 8 Mavericks: (inch away slowly)

Uzu: (laughs insanely) BWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!! TRY AND STOP MEH SIGGY!!!!!!!

THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS, YOU'VE MADE ME A VERY HAPPY PERSON!!!! YAY I HAVE A NEW BEST FRIEND!!! XP XP XP XP XP XP XP

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The darkness calmly encircled them. Both dared not to breath, for fear of it giving their position away. The younger reploid tried to steady his heart beat as he heard many voices outside communicating aggravatedly to each other. Hoarse whispers of "I thought you had him." and "Blast it, now where have they gone?" resounded beyond the 2 inch metallic wall.

Fridgid and stiff the two hunters waited for the noise to clear up before they would start their journey into the heart fo the vent. (12345, everybody in the car so come on let's ride!-) The clatter subsided outside, only to leave the two hunters with all their thoughts. Axl was the first to make any movement. Stretching out his left hand he felt his way until he was sure that no obstruction was blocking his path. Slowly he made his legs go closer to his body, and proceeded to crawl further into the darkness. X silently watched as the younger reploid continued his path. Deciding to follow suit, X carefully positioned his legs under his body, though with more difficulty since he was considerably a foot taller than Axl, and like wise began to crawl.

The cold metallic surface could have mistakenly gone on forever, or so it seemed. Continual darkness flooded Axl's sight. It soon became fustrating as he had to solely rely on his weaker senses like touch and hearing. Though being taught from a young age to develope spy-like attributes, the sudden lack of vision was less strenuous than it would have been for a normal person. X too, having been through a lot of missions incuring stealth and lack of sight, was better off than the regular person. With a silent determination he doggedly continued to shuffle forward without laspe for a breath or for tired limbs. Over the years he had become the hard, cold soldier that the world was in need of. (I'm starting to feel sorry for X, slap meh! -.-)

X signaled to the other to stop moving with a low whistle. The younger turned his head inquisitively.

"Here. Feel the slight stream of air pushing through?" Putting his hand on the wall, X felt around for a crack. Gingerly he explored the dents and bumps until he found what he was looking for. Placing Axl's hand on the fissure, he waited for a nod from his teamate, if he could even be called that.

Slowly both reploids backed up into the oposite side of the vent. Aiming their charged weapons at the crack, they let the energy loose. As a result, the section of wall (vent siding, whatever you like to call it..) in front of them was no more.

X grunted lightly as he pushed his way past the sharpenels of metal. Axl hesitated, checking the surroundings before he crawled through.

The new complex was quite small. Various mechanical components stocked up the room. Sunlight filtered through the unbolted slots. The only sound was that of X's and Axl's steel boots clicking on the floor.

Moving his arm upwards, X spoke into his buster armor.

"Respond. Are you there?"

'Hmm, Zero and Dynamo aren't responding, why ? He's soooo friendly.' Axl thought to himself sarcastically as he watched the A-class hunter sigh in fustration.

As they trudged past long used consoles and rusted artilery, Axl scanned around to see their new habitat. Almost everything had colasped in, only the main enforced walls had survived whatever disaster had struck this forlon base. Lime encrusted guns were scattered across the broken and rusted tiles. Some sinuwy vines grew from the flipped up tiles, making every new spot they touched 'home'. It reeked of desertedness, though not as badly as outside. (Is that a word??)

Because, in the lower left corner, a mark of foot prints adorned the dusty over used floor.

Squating over the first few, Megaman X examined their path's direction. Axl, standing right in back of X had to supress the vendictive urge to kick X in the bee-hind, but as soon as the transmitter crackled he had forgotten his desire.

"X, we've encounter a few groups of mavericks. They've settled into well equiped groups. Watch your back." Zero's voice was muffled but still reckonisable.

"So you finally decided to cut your game?"

The sentence perked Axl's ears up. Game? What game? For all he knew, they were on an information recovery mission. The hunter's attitude had completly changed. Laughing eyes, smirking features... What on earth had Zero done to make the blue bomber smile, that he could not? Axl's eyes borrowed into X's back. Even the older's position had differed; instead of being rigid, cold and impermeable, he was now loose and content, more 'talk-to-able'.

Mouthing the words 'What the hell', the younger reploid switched his pondering to their mission. X would not be a case that he could crack easily..

Quickly he darted off out of the room and to the right. The hallway of the abandonned navy base became more and more somber as he proceeded. There was no point to tell X of his departure. The reploid would probably be glad. 'To get rid of me..' The younger had to fight to push the sharp responce aside. His eyes burned, but so did his heart. He'd show him. Show them all.

He kept running until he was blocked by a dead end. The door suposedly leading farther into the building had been rusted shut. The metal had fused into the cracks of the concrete and cement over years of gentle coaxing from the sun.

"That's.. not gonna stop me.." Pulling out his twin guns, he let a round of bullets pierce the aluminum plated door. Each hit created a devestating burst on contact, forcing the door to blow apart.

With a deadly and silent determination, he strode into the next room. Had any maverick seen him in this state they would have run with their tails between their legs. He had the air of an assasin. Some one who through years of practise, pain and blood, had finally mastered his weapon to the point of perfection. Staring down into the abyss that confronted him, he snorted bitterly.

The floor three eights of the way curved into a straight drop. Another section of the facility rested under the overlapping wall of the room he was in. A very tricky perdicament. Either he'd drop to his death, or he'd... drop to his death. The wall mocked him. It stood there defiantly, protesting his being there, yet seemingly not standing on anything but black myst.

Kicking up his hover engines, he calculated his next route. Blasting hot air from his foot armor, he glided over to the cement obstruction in front of him. 'Easy enough..' He thought silently as he began to slide downwards, inch by inch.

Carefully he let go at the correct height, letting himself drop until he could hover over to the second room. (Ok, if you're having trouble, just think. You have two cardboard boxes, they're both on top of each other. Now move the top one so it's half off the bottom box. Cut a square out of the part that touches both. There you go.)

Grabbing the cracked cement flooring, he pulled himself up. He glanced back at the charcoaled air ruthfully.

"You tried hard to stop me, but failed." Ripping off the door that joined the front part of the second room, he leisurely walked in not bothering to glance back.

XXXXX

"Ok, I'll check with the kid. Meet you there." Cutting the communication, Megaman X turned around to address the rookie, but no one meet his gaze. Realisation soon sunk in, and he frantically began to search for evidence of departure. Sure enough a second set of foot prints led out of the room to the right. He glared at them sadly. Why had Axl done that? Didn't he know better than to run off on his own in such conditions?

"Stupid... kid." He sighed heavily and placed his palm on in face, letting it slide off. Zero and Dynamo were going to be in some deep trouble if he couldn't find Axl.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Uzu: Well chapter's done. Does it help to tell you that my friends' have nicknamed me Axl? Ad, Axl, close enough eh? No, my name is not Ad, it's Adriana for your information! XD Ad's my other nickname, said as A.D. Uggg, my eyes killeh me now, darn glasses! Cursed far-sightedness! Now that you're done with reading MY fanfiction, go read Rue's X7 novelisation '_Strings of Fate_'! Go, now, I say! XD Sorry Shade just had to quote you!

Uzu: (grins evilly at the reviewers) Now here's something you've all wanted to see. (points to her left) Ohhh Zeroooo, will you do the honors please?

Zero: (huffs) What is it this time?! I stick around as a muse, I push your divider button, what more do you want from me???

Uzu: (whispers in his ear)

Zero: (grins evilly) Ok. I'll be back, after a while... (walks off)

Uzu: (looks to reviewers) So, as I suffer with a week long sinus headache, I do not get to enjoy many good, exciting and wonderful things. In five seconds this will be changed. XD :)

(Pan to Zero in trainning barracks punching X repeatedly like one of those bopper blow-up people)

Zero: -AND FOR ALL THOSE TIMES IN THE CAFETERIA THAT YOU'VE GONE ON ABOUT CHEESE, AND-

X:

Axl: (with video camara) Woo! This place just keeps on getting better and better!

Uzu: By the way, Suicune, Axl saved X (by deflecting the shot), and THEN X saved Axl (by pulling them both into the grate thingie)! Hope the confusedness is gone .


	8. Journey to a ledge kick 4

Lumine: (pretty banged up, dented, and bruised from a base ball bat. Holding a sign) (Sign: Disclaimer: Uzu-Chan does not own any Megaman/Rockman X characters, because if she did, Axl would have his own mini series.)

Lumine: (walks away dejectly)

Zero: (STILL punching X) -AND FOR ALL THE TIMES YOU'VE WHINED, AND ALL THE TIMES YOU'VE STARTED CRYING BECAUSE YOU HAD A PAPER CUT, AND-

X: (boing, boing, boing) ;

Uzu: o0 Woa, lots of aggresion I see.

Axl: (still video taping) Man, this would make a great reality TV show!

Uzu: Hmm? Titled what?

Axl: "Mavericks aren't the only ones who are maverick".

Uzu: How original. ;

(pan to a room full of mavericks watching TV)

Optic Sunflower: Is not!

Burn Rooster: They're using our existance to create a reality TV show?

Bamboo Pandamonium: That's-because-we're-so-popularrr.

Avalanche Yeti: The bastards!

(pan back)

Uzu: Why do I have the feeling something bad's gonna happen?

Axl: Because you ate that year old yogurt for that dare.

Uzu: Ah, yes, the yogurt..

Axl: Along with the french fries, orange slices and ketchup.

Uzu: Explains a lot..s'cuse me (runs to bathroom)

(No word of a lie, I'm the kid who eats the weird stuff. Example: Orange slice dipped in yogurt with ketchup, french fry dipped in yogurt, popcorn dipped in yogurt, goldfish (cheese crackers, not the real thing) with ketchup or barbaq sauce, to name a few XP.)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

X ran as fast as his feet could take him. If he didn't get the kid back on their side, Zero and Dynamo would be in a world of hurt. The duo had volenteered to bait the mavericks out into the open, X and Axl were to catch them in a picer movement. But how could this work if Axl was missing?

"Fuck it.." Air and dust whized past the old hunter. Cutting corners at such close ranges that his shoulders would scrape on the jagged cement blocks. The faded pattern of disturbed dust lead him around a few bends, all the way to a blown off door.

"What on..." Coming to a stop, X placed his left hand on the remains of the frame. Gently running his hand down it, he calculated how much force the 'perpatrator' must have used to have desimated such a big obstacle. "Must have been him.."

Quickly clicking his comunicating device he spoke rapidly. "Zero come in. I've found Axl's trail. Try and fend for yourself for a little longer ok?"

A short responce came back. "OK, but hurry, they're not exactly friendly out here, if you know what I mean!" The comunication cut as soon as the expirienced hunter started to pick up the pace yet again. Axl was near, he knew that.

XxXxXxXxX

The last few rooms and long stretches of hallways had been dark and musty. The young Red Alert Run-away made the conclusion that he was travelling further and further underground. (Thank you Rue:D) Sensing that he would be better off nearer to the surface, he began taking another route.

As the minutes elongated into days, he noticed a small clank somewhere further back. Dismissing it for a contraction of the cold metal walls he continued walking at his leisurely pace. No one would be in such an abandonned part of this facility. The dust that pasted the floor told Axl this. But again a few minutes later, another smaller clank insued.

Axl turned his body halfway back and peered into the darkness. The hallways were somberly light, so he could see his way around, it wasn't as pitch black as before, but that clanking...

It didn't seem to come from the pathway behind him. No. It seemed like it came through the very wall itself. A thought struck the young hunter. He went up to the metallic wall on his left side, and pressed forcibly on it's surface. A shift in the material told him that it was hollow.

Not wanting whatever was in there to get the better of him (though he highly thought it was just the heat reacting with the titanium), he pulled out his dual guns, searching for the mysterious door that would lead to the second compartement of this hall.

It didn't take long for the spy-in-training to locate the misplaced metal frame. Giving it a good solid kick, he backed away slightly, searching for any sign of life in the black abyss. Nothing met his eyes.

Taking a half step forward, he heard the clanking again; except this time it was right in front of him.

The robot was slightly shorter than him, but not by much. A rich yellowed gold ardorned the extremities of the robot, creating a lovely contrast with the charcoal armor. Vermeil piercing eyes starred back at him, splitting the darkness.

The reploid's features were that of a male. A slim, yet lean form. On a better inspection Axl noticed sparking wires and ripped off chip components protruding from it's body.

"Watch out!"

A sharp mechanical noise cut through Axl's heart. Pivoting on one foot, he faced the direction of his unprotected back. Axl glanced horror-struck at the huge mechaniloid which blocked his path.

A few moments later, he saw nothing.

XxXxXxahscrewitVvVvVvVvV

"Axl! ...Axl! Where are you! Where are yo- oh fuck." Staring at the gaping hole in front of him, X sighed aggravatedly, glaring at the void with almost infinite hatred.

Vexed he glanced around for another route, but he was met with the same dilema that Axl had passed a while back. The structure of the room was unconcevable.

"Those scientists must have been out of their minds! Who on earth would build a room like this, apart from Alia's old collegue!"(Gate: (gives X the finger) Uzu: (Laughs out loud))

XXXXXXXXX

XX

XXXX / X

X / XXXXXXXX

X

X XXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But he was used to this. He brought upon his memory the times Zero had taught him how to wall jump. It took only a matter of seconds, to complete four years of training. (Zero+teachinghumour me people)

(The room should appear in X's and -. X are the frame, - is the path or bounce Mega X did.)

Landing swiftly on the ball parts of his feet, X scurried off into the darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hmmm I know it's short. But I really wanted to cut it off there. For the sake of the plot! I SWEAR IT!

Gate: And for the fact that I was 'introduced' again. (grabs a bat) (goes to whack X in the head)

Uzu: HOOOOOOOLD IT!

All?

Uzu: (pulls cencore fuzzy stuff over them) There! Now have fun!

Gate: Yay!

Uzu: Ah darn.

Gate+Zero: What?

Uzu: I had a rendez-vous to beat up Red. I can't make it if I'm here watching this!

Gate:...

Zero:...

Axl:...

X: xx

Gate: (grins and grasps bat) Why don't we go with you?

Zero: (smiles) Yes, I did sort of remember a previous engagement that I had discussed with Red the first time before I creamed him up!

Axl: (pulls up video camara) SCORE!

All: (march out of room)

X: xx

(Mavericks enter the room)

Optic Sunflower: DRAT! We missed them!

Avalanche Yeti: (standing on X) Wonder where they gone?

(pan to distant screams of agony, of which you cannot tell if it is male, female, human, or other :) )

o/ Sometimes the feeling is right  
you fall in love for the first time  
heartbeat and kisses so sweet  
summertime love in the moonlight  
Ah yippie yi yu  
Ah yippie yi yeah  
Ah yippie yi yu ooooh o/

Bamboo Pandimonium: whhheeerreee'ss ttthaat mmmusssiiicc cooommmmiinnggg frrrooommm?

o/ Now the summer is gone  
you had to go back home  
please come and see me again  
I never felt more alone  
(Baby I am missing you)  
I want you by my side  
(And I hope you'll miss me too)  
Come back and stay  
(I think about you ev'ry day)  
I really want you too  
(You swept my feet right off the ground  
You're the love I found)o/

Mavericks?

Mavericks: (walk out each stepping on X causing him to make a sqeaking noise)

Lumine: (ontop of draw) (giggles while pressing stop button on CD player)


	9. Asaliant in Black JtaLK 5 XP

Disclaimer: I donot own Megaman characters or any other authors/resses! Now go away you stinking coperate lawyers! (shoos lawyers away)

Racegirl: (lights tortch) So? Are we ready?

Zero: What? Again? (wipes brow) Boy I thought the first time was a workout!

Uzu: (holds up finger) Ahhh, but the second time is the charm!

Axl: (still running camara which uncanily has blood stains) Really now?

Uzu+ Racegirl: (nod)

Gate: (Chuckles evily)

(Pan to a quiet peaceful place; suddenly agonizing rips of screams shred through the placid, yet tranquil atmosphere as they pierc- wow, ok getting a little too 'into' it. ;..

Voice over noise: I TOLD YOU!)

Any other authors/resses that wish to join the fun? We can maybe even beat up Sigma..

Gate: (cautiously prods with a twig the black charcoal remains of Sigma (of which got stomped to death in X8))

Uzu: ; On the 7th time of finishing the game, I realized he's in the background when Lumine talks. Go on now, slap me, you know you want to. My friend was looking at the screen too, when I had pointed it out, and he's like "Woa! Wait, GO BAAACK!". He's also the same person who laughed at me because I was complaining that I was having more problems with my overgrown fringe, than with the mavericks (in the Troia Base intermission).

;; Fine... see if I ever invite you over again Dragonade! XD

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Ahhh isn't it pretty? I decided to make my own version of a divider! Proud of it too...ok...leave me alone... (sob) Now where was I?

The cold smog of the surrounding air wiffed up his nostrils and around the outer parts of his face. Slowly opening his eyes, the young hunter gazed wearily up at the gray ceiling.

'Wait.. There's more light, does that mean that..?', rising gingerly from his laying position, he took a glance at the area he was in. Somehow he had arrived even closer to the ground level floor. The thoughts then bombarded his head, causing him to shoot a hand up to his temple momentarily.

'That reploid, the giantic thing, what happened?' A hoarse cough behind his back, made him look over his shoulder.

There sat the black reploid, legs prostrate, sitting upright. His hand covered his mouth. His face and armor was uncrusted with dirt and debris. Axl could see caked blood, that had dried up over a long period of time. His face creased when he thought of what pain this old reploid must have gone through.

"Who... Are you?"

The other robot looked up, unsure of how to answer this new aquaintance. There was a moment of hesitation. Neither spoke for a while, they just looked at each other, etching the other's form into their minds. With a somewhat raspy voice, the charcoal robot replied.

"My name is Bass. Don't ask me why I saved you; I really don't know why." Shifting his eyes to stare at the young hunter, he glared straight into his irises, even possibly past that on a deeper level. Curling his hand into a fist in front of his face, he smiled wickedly at the younger one. "Just be glad that I didn't decide to take care of you myself.."

Snorting, Axl glared back at this new intruder. "You don't have to be so shovenistic." He already hated this guy; even worst that Dynamo.

Glancing at him from the side of his eye, the robot smiled still with that venomous tint. "I don't have to be, but it's my personality, so shut up and take it like a man.. That is, if you're even one..." A hint of amusement tickled the end of his sentence.

Axl had heard enough. Pushing himself off the steel flooring, he woobily made his way up, leaning against the wall, until he was standing. "Shut the hell up! I don't need to have you slow me down. I'm probably ten times the hunter you are anyways!" Gritting his teeth, Axl grabbed the hilt of his shotgun. Pointing it to the black robot's face, he slid in menacingly, "I just might put you out of your misery."

He was a little shocked when no change in expression was visible on the other's face. Nervously he tilted his head upwards, staring down at this new menace. (One word. Kakashi.)

A laugh erupted from the older bot. Sighing loudly he stated, "That doesn't affect me. I've lived a life at gun point, so why would I suddenly get nervous if some young idiot points his pea-shooter at me? Ahh, I'm too old for this.."

Lowering his gun, Axl snorted yet again at his comments. "Then why the hell are you here? Joy-sighting?"

Thoughtfully the charcoal robot glanced at him. "I don't know. I don't even know how I was re-activated again. Like I said.. I'm too old. He's probably dead anyways..." Looking to the floor Bass sighed. "There's no fun, or point anymore."

"Who?" Getting another glance from Bass, Axl continued, "Who's dead?"

Chuckling at the other's ignorance, Bass replied, "Who else? My life long rival: Megaman!"

VVVVVVVvVvvvvVVVvvVVvVVVVVVVVVVVVVVv XD

They were in over their heads with lasers and bullets. Enemies to the left; enemies to the right. Above, and possibly below. Gripping his saber hilt with tense emotions, Zero breathed tiredly next to Dynamo, who was also in practically the same condition.

"When are they going to get here? We can't hold them of for any longer than an hour!" Zero spat, angered by the lack of coordination of his 'team mates'. _I'm going to kill them at HQ tonight, if I make it out alive._ He thought vengefully.

"Come out, come out! We want to play hunters! Why won't you come out and play with us? Are we that terrifying?" A rather enthusiastic, deranged voice that belonged to an anphibious maverick sounded over all the projectile fire.

_I'd really love to shut that guy up, he hasn't stopped talking ever since the start of this battle.._ Zero grumbled when the same maverick started to sing off key in a ringy voice.

"Oooooh hunters! Cooome out too plaaaay! So weee can, get along in oooour ddaaayyy!"

Veins bulging, and eyes bloodshot, the only thing keeping Zero from lunging at the maverick was Dynamo's steady, well ok, forceful grip on his shoulders. Zero's left eye began to twitch when he glared at Dynamo.

"Let's give them something to 'play' with, why don't we?" Looking to his left Dynamo saw some peculiar black dust that was left in a pile not too far away. With a very cunning glint in his eyes, he dashed off to retrieve the substance.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"AAAARRRRGH OH MY GOD! OH MY GAWWWWDDDD!" Douglas screamed as he skidded across the floor. Everybody in the HQ covered their ears over the panicked squeals coming from the head mechanic. Gritting their teeth Alia and Gate tried to resume comunication with the main team.

Speaking slowly into the communication device, Alia flicked the switch on. "Hunters, do you hear u-"

"OHHHHH MYYYYYYY GOOOODDD! THEY'RE DEAD! THEY'RE DEAAAAAAAAAADDDDD! NOOOOOO XXXX MY FRIIIIIIIEND!" Came the over delirious statement.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP DOUGLAS, JUST SHUUUUT UPPPP!" Melee screamed back, infuriated and past his nervous breakdown point. Both began to scream back at each other like a very bad baseball game.

"... Greeaat.. More noise from more idiots.." Gate sunk his face into his palms, ready to start crying. _Please, oh please let X and the others be having a better time than us.. argh.._

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE MAN!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"AAAIIIIIEE! STOP THE BURNING! AAAARRRGH!"

"Kukuku! Take that you stupid frog! There's more where that came from!" Zero cackled happily as he set another patch of launched gun powder on fire. As quickly as Dynamo threw out the make shift barrels of bent metal filled with powder, Zero blasted them a flame with plasma shots from his cannon. Resulting in a pretty light show.

"Heheheh! Who cares if they never come? We're having a blaaaast!" Dynamo chuckled as another barrel exploded, inducing screams from the opposition.

But the frog maverick wasn't going to have some one destroy his song so easily.

"What are you doing! How dare you interupt my beautiful melodic singing voice!" The humoungous green frog jumped up and down. Pumping his fists in the air, he growled in fury. "If you can't appreciate good music, then take this!" Launching two missiles that were built into his sides, he cackled. "The record's a real blast!"

After the rubble went flying, so did the insults. "Would you stop making cheap music puns! I know that the camara puts on 10 pounds, but sheesh! Optic functions must ad 40!"

The frogs yellow eyes lit up with rage. "How dare you! How dare you!" It screamed with a high pitched squeal. "You hypocrite!"

Dynamo laughed the words off. "Hypocrite? Heh, I won't deny that.. But at least I look good while doing it!" Striking a pose, he laughed meniacly. Zero had to grab him out of the spot he was standing before it blew up from enemy fire.

Hiding behind another slab of stone and cement, both silently waited to see if their enemies had moved. Still hearing inraged griping, and the occasional rocket blast, both hunters laughed quietly as their quary hadn't noticed that they had snuck behind them.

Turning to gaze at the blond, Dynamo asked, "How long do you think we can keep this up for?"

With a sparkle in his eye, Zero replied. "Ahhh... At least another hour.." He winked.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Gasping out of pure shock, Axl grabbed both twin barrels at locked them onto Bass' form. "Dude, just after what you've said, no way in hell am I letting you loose!"

Putting on the face of an innocent child, Bass blinked back at him. "What? Letting me loose? Aren't I already loose?"

Gritting his teeth, the little teenager massaged the triggers, temptation almost getting the best of him. "Don't play idiot with me Bass! If you're his enemy, then you're mine!" He spat, agravated by the insulence of this ancient relic.

"Quite the little soldier aren't we?" Completely ignoring the lad, he walked up to a wall and leaned against it casually, allowing his circuits to rest. "Stop it.. It's just so fake. Be yourself, not a pawn.." Sighing regretfully, the abysmal robot looked the other way, as if Axl didn't exist. "You're so gun-ho. It makes me sick."

Unsure about this turn of topic, Axl approched the Wily bot. "Hmm, seems you speak from experience."

"Yeah, I do... Got a problem with that?" Unamused by the kid's nobility sense, Bass decided it was in his better intrest to keep walking down the hall.

"He-Hey! Wait up!" Axl spurted as he scrambled to keep up.

"Why should I?" Replied Bass in a juvenile manner.

"B-Because I can help you!"

Turning swiftly, the older bot caught the younger one off guard. Slaming into Bass, Axl bounced back onto his feet.

"How." Was the calleous replied.

"It all depends on what you want." Axl stared back at his red eyes.

"Your head on a platter." The bot replied, pivoting on his right foot, and continuing on his path.

Axl's face vaulted. "Not funny!" Scrapping himself off the titanium floor, he pursued the obnoxious bot like a dog with it's owner.

"Kuh, funny to me.." The robot replied, eyes closed, and less of caring.

"Why are you such an asshole!" Axl exclaimed. "Actually, you know what? I don't care! Go get scraped by another mechaniloid. You're not my problem." Huffing, the young reploid went to walk down the opposite end of the hallway. "I don't have time to be dealing with your attitude problems."

Curiousity leaked into the other robot. Glacing out of his right eye, he followed the young spy's movements. "Don't."

Axl sprung his head around and glared for the umpteenth time at the intruder.

"Have time for what." Bass' voice seemed to lack in enthusiasm. Almost depressed one could say.

Closing his eyes half way, in a manner of annoyance, Axl replied. "I'm on a mission to infiltrate this place before the enemy can recognize my movements."

"I can help you."

"Wha?" Surprised, Axl's pupils shot open.

"Just..."

Silently, the teenage reploid waited for the other to finish. He was rather confused about the sudden compliance.

"Show me what it's like to be on the good side for once..."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Uzu: ... OH. STARS. NO! ARGH! (whacks head repeatedly) THE MENTAL PICTURES! (shakes head violently) No, no! No Dynamo in wedding dress, no! Shoo!

Dynamo: Awwww... (walks out of room)

Gate: 00... (rubs eyes to check if he's seeing properly)

Uzu: I know how you feel buddy.

Gate: (shudders)

Hmmm that, and doesn't it seems like Gate's singing in the song "Lazy Mind" by Showtaro, aka: the end song in X7!

Gate: (looks at her increduluosly)

Uzu:... Does that mean it's my theme song?... oo; He ONLY stole my speach pattern, my likes, and my intelligence..nothing more... Damn, now I want a PHD. JUST for my friends to have to say 'dr.'. XD

Shade laugheth at meh now. I can feel it... (shudders)

I'm sooo happy! I fianlly got X7 music Bwahahahahahahahaaa! Rue updated her story! I'm writing more! and ;; only two people are reviewing my Trickstar saga! DAMIT! AXL'S IN THERE TOO YA KNOW! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THOSE OTHER LOVELY REVIEWERS? "Great story! Please continue", WHERE ARE YOU NOW? THEY ALL ABANDONNED MY STORY! EVEN MY BLOODY BETA READERS ABANDONNED MY STORY! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! Sorry but this has been biting me in the ass for a while. Especially because I PREFFER the other story to this one! Hmpth. Just because everybody 'thinks' Redips is back. Damn, I give enough clues already! They all think it's a CM rip off, it's NOT! It's brand new! It can even be compared to as a X9 fic! Be nice and review my other story please. I'm getting fed up because it seems like all my efforts are being wasted. None of my friends want to read it. And I'm getting barely a review per chapter. I'm at the point of saying ''fuck it''.

Ok... ummmm And it's sad when you've left a story for so long that you've forgotten why the hell the characters are at the place they are. I'll go sulk now XD. THE FIC HAS NOT DIED!


	10. Asaliant in Black JtaLK 6

Disclaimer: No the fic has not died. Well, we're here! The tenth chapter! My longest story yet! You'll seem to notice (if you are one of my fans for more than a year) that I post like a mad-kitty for 4 to 6 months straight, and then take a sebatical for 2 to 4 weeks. This also tends to happen right after school has ended. I would think that I would post more during the summer, but I never seem to have the heart to write anything. I don't want to ruin any of the fics by forcefully adding things, so that's why I usually dissapear.

And hey! I'm back!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"To the left!"

"Right!" Dashing behing his new found partner, Axl readied his pistols. Both could tell that mavericks were moments away. A quick and decisive encounter would be of the best kind.

Both robots planked themselves to the wall. Seconds after they recharged their weapons, three mavericks came past the bend.

"I thought you said you heard somethin-!"

A laser to the gut, and an uppercut silenced this one. Bass dashed at the third. The falcon bot didn't have time for a second glance as a buster blast to his face knocked him backwards. Bass quickly issued a sweeping kick, which further more unbalanced his foe. The second, a walrus type with a big cloak of brown shaggy fur, anticipating that he would be next if he let the black tornado continue on it's destructive path. Powering up an imense canon charge, he unleashed it towards the old robot. Hearing the attack, but not being able to stop his sweep kick in time, Bass looked up at the surging ball of energy.

"Ah crap-" Bruising the already bruised circuits, the energy slammed him into the opposite wall. Cringing, he slid down the titanium plating one bolts scraping him at a time. "Remind me to kill him torturously when I recover."(is that even a word?)

"As you wish Bass." Axl replied as he morphed his dual barrels into something more formidable. Twin electric tasers replaced what were once his hands. _Heheh, thanks Splashwarfly. Your abilities came in handy after all!_ Rushing forward, he twirled himself into a twisting wind of electricity, incapasitating the other two mavericks almost imediatly, though the walrus one stood his ground.

Giving a hearty low laugh, it slammed it's flippers sideways on the floor. Two canons perched above it's palms gave off an eerie blue light, signaling it was now his turn to tango. "Do you think you can destroy me? I've retired more than 20 of you maverick hunters! Now die!"

Imediatly canceling his attack, Axl used the gush of air to travel upwards, and over the impending beam of destruction, just barely though. Landing half crouched onto the floor with a slight thud, he prepared his next attack, disregarding the burn pains coming from the flat of his back. The tasers dissapeared, and were replaced by his original digits, a long tanish light emited into a pole between his palms, forming a scycle at the end. A very sharp, curved scycle.

Charging towards the walrus, he skidded and sidestepped the oncoming fury of blue light lasers. Jumping when he attained a three meters' distance, he drove the glaive down as fast, and as powerfully as his arms could endure. Slicing the maverick cleaningly in half, he hit the ground not too far away, tripping and smacking himself ground first in the face.

The expression of acute surprise was still plastered on the walrus' face as it crumbled to each respective side, slowly exploding.

Being able to get up minutes later, Bass ran to Axl, who was picking himself off the floor. "Not dead yet?"

Axl chuckled at his new friend's tactlessness. "Nope, but my landings need some more work.." Rubbing his sore and blush red cheeks, he giggled childishly.

Rolling his eyes, and sighing over dramatically, Bass replied. "Too bad, I thought some kind maverick would put me out of my troubles, but it seems I'll still have to drag you along."

"That's right!" Axl stated grinning mischeviously, playing along, at least, he hoped Bass was joking; his face didn't really show if he was or not.

Cracking a half smile the black robot looked down at the reploid. An insane-esk smirk showing his beloved fangs. "Better keep moving, or we won't have many more mavericks to decapitate. Seems a war is going on on the main level."

"Holy shit!" Grasping his head like he just received an immense overpowering headache, or insight from a devine being, Axl screamed. "I completly forgot about Dynamo and Zero! And, oh my God! X!"

The panicked screeching stopped as soon as Bass' fist had left a mark on the teenage reploid's head.

"Would you shut up!" Annoyed once again, Bass stormed off in the direction the mavericks had came from. "The rest of 'em will hear ya and come to murder us alive if you don't!"

"U-Uh! Wait up!" Scrambling off again, the reploid continued to wonder. _Where'd X go too now?_

VVVVVVVVVV

_Hurry Hurry! I have to find Axl before it's too late!_ X thoughts raced and repeated for the umpteenth time. Tell-tale signs of the young hunter's gunmanship could be seen every block or so. But seeing as nothing had shown up for the longest time, the blue bombed realised he must have parted from Axl's path somehow.

Not one to accept defeat, X kept running. Even though he was no longer taking the same route as our protagonist, he decided that at this rate he would catch up with him at some point. His steadfastness was rewarded when he saw a metalic plank uprooted from the wall, along side a dead and smoldering mechaniloid. Judging from the smoke that stuck to the sides of the sparking 'loid, he could see that the damage had just been done within the half hour. Further again, he checked the brand of mechaniloid that had attacked once upon a time. It wasn't a model that he knew... and he knew a lot of old models...

Disturbed by the sight, he tried using his communicator, but the depth of the building prevented any communication with HQ, or his teammates. Walking futher down the hallway, he saw more singed remains from the mechaniloid and liquid cooling fluid running across the floor in streeks. The mechaniloid's fluid was a deep green, but there was a second one, one that was red. Slowly he bent over to examine the elements. As he did so his foot scraped along something. Curious, he turned around and picked up the little black ripped object.

Staring at it point blank, he could tell it was part of a reploid... just what part, would take a while to determine. Not having the time to be able to piece everything together, he got up and on his way.

Another site greated him. One of three reploids, crumpled over and crackling with volts of electricity. None of them had any sign of once sporting this black component. Carefully he followed deeper into the curve.

VVVVV

"But Bass, their information center must definetly be that way!" Pointing to his right with his gun's tip, Axl stated.

Bass huffed, even more annoyed. "You know what I think of your direction sense? This!" Shooting a small buster shot, enough to knock Axl's pistol out of his grip and onto the floor, along with giving the wall a nice little groove, he grumbled.

Glaring at the black bot, Axl indigniantly went to pick his weapon up. "Well, I guess mister wants to go to the left!" Looking from the fork in the steel complexe to his 'former' compagnion, the reploid wasn't too pleased.

"Because, mister is always right! Learn it now or the hard way." Bass snorted. "You'll see."

Mocking his voice with a contorted face Axl replied. "You'll see." Dragging himself behind Bass, they both continued on their path to the main maverick's base.

VVVVVVV

Coming to a stop at a fork in the road, X silently prayed. _This is insane God! Please, just give me a sign, before I completely loose it!_ His left eye twitched because of his fried nerves, but his right eye saw something. Something that looked exactly like a sign from the heavens above. A small groove in the right's path.

"Yoosh!" Wooting for the first time in his life, X speed down this new dark corridor. It wouldn't be long now! (couldn't help it, it was all that Chao petting I swear , Sonic Adventure referance.)

VVVVVVVV

"Ahh! I see it!"

"See what Bass?" Running along his friend, they darted through the building at incredible speeds.

"The opening, over there!" Quiped Bass, "That's your objective!"

"Our objective." Axl corrected.

"No, 'yours'. I'm not joining any fanclub." Bass grinned wickedly, as they both halted by the side of the steel door. It was open, but they didn't want to risk putting off the alarm.

Bending his head around the side, Bass stole a glimpse at what laid inside.

He glanced back at Axl, then back into the room and then back to Axl.

"What is it you old relic!" Obviously annoyed by the other's silence, Axl nudged him in the ribs. "Well!"

"It's empty.." Bass voice seemed unsure. "Why would it be empty? No robot's there. You'd think they would have someone manning some equipment inside there, or something."

Taking in Bass' words carefully, Axl spoke. "Maybe they have a hologram set up. I'll scan and make sure." Shifting his optic sensors to a more powerful version, he let his programming do the work. But he didn't pick up a single signal. "Strange."

"Very. Weirder than the old man..." Bass side glanced at the boy.

"Weird old man? What are you talking about?" Genuinely confused, Axl was waved away with a flick of the wrist. "Nevermind that. Now what do we do? Make yourself useful."

Huffing visibly, the teenager made a reminder to himself to do any evil prank he could to make sure this fellon got his just desserts; even if he had to sell his soul to Dynamo.

Stepping in the room boldly, he readied his pistols.

"Noo! What are you doing! You idiot! You'll get spott-" Bass fell short of his insults and panick when nothing jumped out at them; nothing even beeped.

"Boy, what a let down." Axl sighed, as if he had been wishing for an ambush, acting as if he were a rank AA officer.

"A let down! Are you fucking mad! What were you thinking, walking into that room just like that!" Bass fumed.

"If my sensors say that nothing is there; then nothing is there." Axl was enjoying pulling the black robot's chain, as the tables had turned ever so slightly.

Sighing aggravatedly, Bass entered the room as well. Looking to a huge hulking control panel that resided on the right side, leaning against a wall covered by pushing vines. "There's our target."

Axl silently laughed to himself as he muttered the next sentence. "I see you've changed your mind."

"Shut up, I meant 'your' target, don't get all decisive on me." Cocking his buster at the young one's face, he added menacingly, "I don't like being told what to do."

"Good, then you can go shove it up your ass." Axl snarled as he tredded up to the panel's faded cream top. Unhatching a panel from his wrist, he let two green and blue wires sneak out and into one of the ports.

"Hmm?" Bass peered over at what the teen was doing. He noticed that the wires Axl had clipped in momentarily gave a shock or jolt to the port. "You're a hacker?"

Smug yet again, Axl replied. "Yep. I used to be part of a syndicate called Red Alert. We were bounty hunters, so hacking was a necessairy skill to be learnt."

"I see. I used to be a hacker too. Though I would preffer to just blow up whatever surrounded my objectives. I don't even think the blue boy realised I could do this." Giving a light laugh at remembering the old times, Bass looked to his chest armour.

"What are you trying to find in that network, kid?" Axl glanced at Bass out of pure curiousity.

"I need to find out the mavericks' main plans, why, can you help?"

"I'll try." Said Bass as he pawed at the stiff hinges that held his hacking gear. When he opened it though, nothing was there. He then noticed that the part underneath his compartment was shredded out. "Fuck! It must have fallen out!"

Face dropping, Axl sighed. "Oh well, it'll just take a bit longer." It was also then that Bass realised something else, something rather important.

"Axl... You'd better hurry the hell up..."

"Why?"

"That blinking light over there, inside that little box, which is attached to charges gives me the suspiscion that they planned this all along, and placed a time bomb.."

Glancing backwards very afraid, Axl gasped in horror. That's all they needed now..

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Uzu: (walk back in) Great time Great time eh?

Gate: (stretches) Yup! I've never felt so aliviated!

Zero: What? Beating the crap out of another fellow reploid?

Gate: Of course!

Zero: (stares)

Axl: (petting camara) Great footage! I've never seen so much blood! Woo!

Racegirl: It WAS great, wasn't it. (evil laughing maniacle glint in eye)

Uzu:

Uzu: Ah! Look! It's X! (points to roadkilled X on floor)

Zero: I'll get the air pump. (walks off)

Lumine: (flies down) I have a resquest.

Uzu: (glare) Yeah, what?

Lumine: Sigma. Beat him to a pulp.

Uzu: (stars in eyes) EEEEEE! Yes! We completely forgot about him now didn't we?

Uzu: (to the reviewers) Who wants to join us on a wild Sigma hunt? Hun? Hun?

Lumine: (backs away slowly from Uzu)

Áxl: (grabs firetorch and passes it to Uzu-Chan) Here, now remember! I want REAL pyrotechniques for this one!

Uzu: (grin)

Well, X finally got to Axl... Or so he thinks, Dynamo and Zero are still fighting off crazed Mavericks, and Axl and Bass are about to become shishkibobs... ONly one thing could ruin this moment.

.. I forgot Treble.

(hits head repeatedly)

I have a question. If Gate got more screen time, would you be opposed? (please say either yes or no in your email, I want to take a tally or the results ) Don't worry, it won't change the story, but I want to know something... before hand...


	11. Deeper Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own bloody Megaman! Now leave me alone or I'll swipe you with Gate's fucking huge beam saber! (Is pissed)

WELL! The fact that my dad didn't my beautiful corrupted fics, I'm going to have to REMEMBER everything I had planned, AND RECALL everything I wrote for this chapter! KNowing me, that will not happen, so here's a new attempt at the chapter --;

Sorry, but my parents keep fighting. JUST GET A DIVORCE ALREADY!

I'm sick and tired of it. I just want to go away. So now I write.

And come up for a good excuse for the bomb XD! Oh man! I'm screwed! Let's see what i can do on a dime!

XXXXX

"Hurry the fuck up kid! This isn't good!" Bass shouted hoarsly at the now terrified teenager, who despite his skills began to thumble with the plug-in cords.

"S-stop it! You're making me nervous!" Axl retorted.

Agast, Bass' eyes widened in rage. "Nervous? Nervous! I don't plan to get killed for some stinking data. To hell with it! You're on your own!" Solidifying his statement, he trotted out of the room and past the door.

Axl couldn't believe it. Not only did he need help getting around this place, but now at the most critical time he had just been ditched! _The nerve!_ He growled mentally. Glancing at the beeping light, sweat began to form on his brow. The bomb sat there, comfortably between the opposite wall and the remains of main computers. It blinked away steadily, as if happy to be watching the moment. Axl gasped. The stress was getting to him. X was being more than difficult. Dynamo couldn't wait for the moment to screw him. Zero was aloof. He had no friends. He'd just been ditched.

It all welled up in him. His hands began to twitch and slowly shake. His breathing became more elaborate. Grinding his jaw he tried to keep a hold on. A hold on his emotions; everything that was happening to him. But soon he fell. Collapsing to the floor, knee first, he bent over, slamming his fists against the metal tiles.

"WHY? WHY WON'T ANYBODY TALK TO ME? BE MY FRIEND?" He choked out between sobs. "IT'S NOT FAIR! WHAT DID I DO? WHY DOES EVERYONE LEAVE ME?"

There was quiet, and then more shouting.

"RED! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! I THOUGHT YOU SAID I WAS LIKE A SON! THEN WHY! WHY RED! WHY!"

There was quiet, and then a whisper.

"...Why does everyone hate me?..."

The bomb clicked away, as if to be assisting the moment. Looking up, Axl's tear-welled eyes could hardly see the red blare. Suddenly something hardened in him. _No... I won't die yet. They'd all laugh. I won't give them something to laugh about!_

Slowly he lifted his arm to wipe his eyes. Removing the sweat drenched hair from his forehead and tucking it under his helmet, he bowed his head as he got to his feet. This time no one, and no thing was going get the better of him; he was going to get them.

He was a bomb specialist; a rogue technician. He had worked in the toughest times in Red Alert. Hell, nothing could stop him when he put his mind to it.

Thinking straight, he decided a course of action.

If the bomb went off, not only would this room suffer, but it's structure as well.

If the structure fell, then maybe other rooms would also. Therefore, the whole complex could come down. That wasn't good, nor would it be beneficial to the others.

Disabling the bomb came first before data collecting.

Unplugging himself from the terminal, he allowed the wires to snake back in. Trudging over to the blinking contraption, he opened his right hand compartment, just over his wrist. Digging in he found his small pair of steel-cutting scissors and changed his vision to thermal. He was going to find that stinking wire if it was the last thing he was going to do.

XXX

(Back to singing Mavericks. WTH?)

"Bzzz... com...in..HUNTERS!"

Zero stared down at his wrist communicator. "Did it just speak?"

Dynamo stared as well. "I guess so."

"Are you there?" Came the response.

"Gate?"

A happy reply came from the question. "Yes! You can hear me!"

"Um yeah.." Zero added scratching his head. "Um, why didn't the communicator work before?"

"Oh, uh, simple, you were out of range and the frequencies had been hacked. So they know you're there."

"Oh, I thought the communicator was just crap.." Zero said dead-panned.

"...Gee, thanks for insulting my handiwork there.."

"No. Really. Thank you for that late information." Dynamo uncurtuously spat.

"I had to get my own gear and build a terminal from scratch... illegal software and such... but we won't discuss that with the rest of them..."

Sort of giving a chuckle Zero stated. "I had my doubts, but you're finding productive stuff to do in your spare time."

"Like I said, keep quiet and I'll give you good upgrades. Illegal software is the way of the future!.. Haha. Ok, joking aside, what's the situation? If you've been spotted it's unlikely that you're all together, am I wrong?"

"Right as always mister scientist!" Dynamo shuffled back and forth to keep the feeling in his metallic legs.

"I'm trying to find the signals. Give me a moment to search the files.."

"So, you think this guy's gonna help us, or screw us?" Smirking at Zero with an uncanny expression, he prodded his arm. "Think we have a chance?"

"Be quiet, idiot!" Zero closed his eyes in annoyance. "Or I'll throw you out to the frog."

Dynamo shot back in mock horror. "Oh no mister reploid! Anything but that!" And cowered. Which in turn got him a downsided punch to the head.

"Ow! hey!"

The transmission crackled again.

"I got everyone's locations."

Surprised, Dynamo stopped rubbing his head. "Wow, he is good!" Then, remembering the pain, he continued to massage his sore spot with a vexed look on his face.

"Nice work, Gate. Where are they?"

"There's a signal right below you. One a level below that; another on the same level going the opposite direction. Plus three dying signals. I'm guessing from dead mavericks." There was a pause then another slew of information. "Several signals are located right next to yours. Can you tell me your situation?"

"Right, we've been chased by at least five mavericks on the surface level. We decided that we'd lure them away from X and Axl."

"Riiight." A silent glare ceased Dynamo's inputs.

"We have not had contact with either of them since we got here." Zero added, just to make sure that Gate understood their predicament.

"Wait a minute Zero. I'm getting another signal...Oh.. Crap.."

"What? What is it?" The drop in enthusiasm on his navigator's side alerted him to possible near proximity danger.

"I'm also getting the signal of a bomb somewhere in the complex. And there's no way you can reach it in time from your position!"

"That's bad!" Dynamo's face dropped. "How big are we talking? Cherry bomb, little bug bomb, huge massive explosive of death and demise?"

"More along the lines of, charges set up completely filling the giprock and metal studs behind the wall, and sinking demise? Does that answer your question?"

"Where is it?" Zero demanded, getting more anxious by the second.

"The second floor down."

Inspiration struck. "Didn't you say someone was there already? Contact them immediately, it might be X or Axl. If we can't reach it, they might have a chance!"

"I'll get started on a link. Over and out!" The communicator blipped and shut off. Zero grimaced, noticing Dynamo's odd behavior of looking out into the distance, he asked if something was the matter. Replied to by a gesture of hand, pointing to the oncoming horizon, Zero's eyes followed.

"Damn, they found us! AGAIN!"

XXXXXX

Uzu: It's short... but it's updated.

Sorry about the chapter length. The next one WILL be longer. A lot longer. (Didn't I say this once before?)

Argh, man, people had to wait a year for this XP Sorry! So sorry! Forte looked like such an ass in this chapter. That was not how I had first written it! I swear! He actually helped Axl! But this is what I came up with on the spur of the moment. Ha!

Bass: I hate your guts.

Uzu: I know.

Least I still remember where this is headed. I still can't believe that reviewers love this fic. Every time I re-read it I always see grammatical errors and typos, and ... THANK YOU FOR READING THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY! I'll be sure to up the ante on my writing skills in college! Yeah!


	12. Delteeted Deleted XD

Disclaimer: Well, after a full day of beating the living S-H-I-T out of Sigma with various weaponry, our heroes return to spread the joyous joy of victory over the demise of evil!

Uzu: (sniffing coffee crisp bar repeatedly)

Archaon: (points to footage that Axl took) Now you see, the best part was when the lasers started coming in. And as you can see, I expertly twirled my plasma pitchfork just in time to rebound the lasers, which were deflected by Uzu-chan's frying pan.

Race girl: (nods) Or the part when someone threw a carrot at Sigma and Axl-

Axl: SHUT UP!

Uzu: Ahh, the sweet smell of caffein!

Archaon + Race girl: (stare at her)

Uzu: Um... That was Zidet and Drgnstryker, for sure. Nobody else throws carrots at Sigma, without a good reason. (face twists in disgust at the mention of carrots)

Axl: Why? They're so good!

Uzu: ARE NOT!

Uzu: Get me Shun!

Shun: (appears) Um... where am I?

Uzu: That doesn't matter. Prove that carrots are disgusting.

Shun: ... O.O Ok. (calls in a person)

A random "expert" paid by money: Ten out of eleven users agree that carrots are foul tasting. This prepaid add has nothing to do with the contortion of true facts. Thank you.

Shun: Was that ok?

Uzu: A boy and his money... yep, perfect.

Uzu: SEE!

Axl: --; Yeah... right.

Lumine: Why, little boy, do you look so much like me?

Shun: Because Capcom rips themselves off. That's why. (huffs)

Lumine: Ah, now everything's clearer...

Gate: On with the fic!

Everyone: OO When did you get here?

Gate: My little secret.

XXXXXX

The bomb was rather temperamental, Axl thought. If only it would be nice and shut off.

His hands expertly combed the interior of the shell, searching for any telltale signs of the wire that he was looking for. Several wires gave off the same heat signature, so his options had narrowed, but it still wasn't enough.

XXX

"X, Axl! Come in! Respond!"

X reeled to a halt when he heard the command. Catching his breath, he checked his communicator. The flashing light told him that the hardware was actually in function. "Hunter X reporting. Who do I have the pleasure of conversing with?" He asked, realizing that the voice he heard didn't have the familiar female ring to it.

"It's Gate. No time for chitchat; a bomb is about to go off, and you're close to it. I need you to locate it and disarm it." Gate stated rather coolly; too coolly for the situation.

X gritted his teeth. "Can you lead me to it?"

He heard a low grumble from the device. "Yeah yeah sure, give me a second sheesh.. Take three lefts and then go straight. It's the fourth door."

"Did you just sigh at me?" X inquired exasperated.

"What gives you that idea blue bomber?" The sarcastic retort followed.

XXXX

Gate didn't know why he was getting very annoyed with X. He wasn't doing it intentionally, but something inside him was appalled by the duty going Megaman X.

Maybe it stemmed from what Axl had told him.

He sat down, thumbing through the information that loaded on the screen. The blipping pictures and text zoomed in and out. Those who were debutant researches wouldn't have been able to cope with the sheer speed of the device he had built; which in turn reassured him that no one would tamper with his machine.

Such were the nuisances of life.

There was a short knock at the door. Turning in his seat Gate called out. "It's fine. Enter."

Meele's head poked into the cramped quarters. Gazing around at all the machinery and left over parts that adorned the carpet, the bureaus, and more noticeably, the bed.

"I still don't get how you can leave in here like this."

"That's fine. Nobody's asking you to understand." Gate replied, annoyed already that his tastes in 'decor' were being discussed and accused of treachery.

Meele winked at the other's twisted features. "I know, I know. But what I meant was, I can't believe you live here without a Girl's Gone Maverick poster! You call yourself a man!" (Ha ha! Stage Select: When Master's Attack reference!)

A hostile piece of junk was thrown, narrowly missing Meele's head, as the latter had ducked.

Without missing a beat Meele, countered by throwing himself onto the white bed sheets behind the researcher.

"Hun! Something non-metallic! Amazing!"

"Shut up and let me do my work."

"NEVER!" Meele reposted, eager to finally annoy some one who actually paid attention to him. (Shade does this to me all the time --;) Mayhaps Gate could lead him to happiness for one day; or a brief moment, which would fit the context a damn sight better.

With a well-adjusted kick, the acerbic-tempered scientist sent the younger flying to the ground.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Help me!"

"Right, right." Meele sputtered. "What do you need done?"

"More than the average job my good friend... A LOT more." Gate replied, with a sneaky grin that was beginning to curve onto his lips.

XXXX

"Axl!"

Deep blue irises met fiery green eyes.

It had not been long when one had coughed out of surprise. Which in turn led the opening of the intense sensation in the air.

"I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" X cried out. "Where the hell have you been!" Glaring at the child, his eyes darted to and throe from all the discernible points in his appearance; helmet, fiery red hair..

"I'm sorry X.'' Solemn jewels stared back at the blue Irregular Hunter. "I had to see something on my own."

It was only for a fraction of a second that X's face gave up it's defensive barrier, showing a forlone look. "I was so worried.."

Axl's ears perked up as the comment darted out of X's mouth and out onto the dense atmosphere of the hollow room.

Only now did he really see the room for what it was. No longer was it a mindless acquired detail. It felt as alive as he did that very moment.

The walls not only stood, but rather slumped into place, as if they had been told to keep a position by an instructor, but had no intention of taking it seriously. Decay and rust nibbled at the exposed grime and metal shavings of their platings, while vines and weeds had began to attack any crack that lay undiscovered.

It breathed at a stead rhymth, one indiscernible to man or machine, as it speed up and lingered without any notice.

It was if death had opened his eyes. Nothing was whole, and nothing was apart.

As if time itself had decided to give him a long last look around the very wonders of the world before he would depart. (nearly drown underwater and this happens. I'm never going back to those fucking damn water parks EVER AGAIN! TT)

"Now let's have a look-see at that bomb you have in your mitts."

Axl gave up the possession of the mechanical device long enough for X to study it. "Ok, simply..." Motioning the younger hunter to hold up the package, X calmly then motioned for him not to move, at any cost.

In a rapid movement, Megaman X shot a small bullet downwards at the machine. Axl yelped with all his gusto at this insane act.

The blipping diminished mear seconds after.

"How the? What the fu-WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!"

X, again, out of character, patted Axl on his left shoulder. "Learned that trick back in the second Maverick uprising. Relax kid. It's disarmed."

Looking as if tears would begin to surge from his eyes at any given moment do to stress, Axl stared wide eyed at X. "How did you do that, and when can I learn!"

Tilting his head pensively at Axl's request, X stared back. Maybe they did have something in common after all..

Radioing in, X stated to the hunter (Ok, not really but bare with me X3) frequency. "Bomb disarmed. Happy?"

"Am I ever. Thanks Megaman!.." Gate replied with much enthusiasm.

Smiling to Axl, X replied back. "Glad to hear of it."

"..For taking care of Axl."

X's eyes blinked from the sudden comment, but as he tried to reach the frequency, it had been disconnected. Noticing the A-Ranked (Damn, he'd better be S-Ranked for disarming a bomb with such unorthodox methods!) hunter was squabbling over his communicator, Axl inquired into X's odd behavior.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." X commented. "Nothing at all."

XXX

Uzu: Awww! Kinda cute ending don't you say?

Eer, ending of CHAPTER! Though it could end here, but I won't do that. Reviews keep me warm during Canadian winters. XD

I keep thinking of shonen-ai... And a really weird pairing that could actually work in this fic. PLease shoot me down before this become like my VolkexSoren fic Oo.

I vonder if you can guess the pairing that's haunting meh? XD Hisses like vampire


	13. Worrysome Events

Disclaimer: ... Would it honestly kill you people to review? Cause honestly, no more reviews no more fics. I'm not trying to be spoilt here, but seriously, my confidence is waning, and all I get are critics for everything else I do. If you like the fanfic so much, then show your support. Please, that's all I ask. Otherwise I'll just get tired of uploading something that I can safely say nobody reads.

Spider: A little harsh there toots?

Uzu: HMPTH! TOO BAD!!! I'm so tired of getting super bad reviews on all my other stuff, when people have much worse uploaded- yet get "OMG IT'S SO GOOD!" (I'm not talking about fics, but you get the deal).

Gate: The critic is born.

Uzu: smacks him over the head

Gate: ; I take it you're not in a happy mood?

Uzu: Actually I got over it pretty fast, nah, I'm fine .

Zero: whispers to gate She's let it drop since a old fanfiction friend reviewed her.

Uzu: TT C'mon! You know you want to finish your wonderful fic Imbri!!!

Uzu: unwraps fortune cookie

Fortune Cookie: Watch out from above!

Uzu??

Uzu: ARRRCKKK!!! get's mugged by gate fans for hitting him...from above XD

Gate: Don't mess with my harem.

Spider: Darn,... I want a harem... runs off crying

(edit) Haha, um sorry about that but that's really how I've felt for a while. I've decided to stick to finishing this fanfic because it's either one or nothing (sorry Kid Swing shot, your fic will be tackled after finishing this one). I can't seem to divide my attention to two stories, and then I get writer's block, so might as well finish one at a time.

On another note: aiiiiiiiiieeeeeee I'm sooooooo tempted to slightly tweak this fic….. for the purpose of the yaoi kind #oo#. I blame this fanfic, 'n Imbri of course XD!!!

http://games. that says so be warned it's hard core and 18+ but so humourous, lol)

XXXXXX

''Another day you've had your fill of sinking...

Stick to me.

Are you going to keep me strong?

Move along, move along.''

The mp3 player rang out. Axl turned over on his bed with a sharp movement. So many things had started to happen, and he didn't even know why. Sure, there was always the threat of Mavericks and their evil schemes, but something else began to happen even closer to home. It seemed that everyone in the base had tensed up. No one laughed anymore, no one told jokes, no one enjoyed just kicking back...

It had all changed. And of course, as usual, being considered as a 'child' no one was going to brief him on the situation. Only the higher ups seemed to know the root of everybody's emotions as of late. Words flooded his mind. 'Next time, ask.' He closed his eye lids halfway. Perhaps he really was going to take up that offer.

XXX

Their was a brief knock on the door post. Afraid of being kicked out for trespassing or spying (like before), he decided to make his presence known. He waited a while, still propped up against the edge of the door but no one came. Checking his personal internal clock he sighed when he realized that it was just a minute past seven thirty. Why was there nothing to do? It seemed like the only time he ever had fun was risking his life an limbs for the greater of human and reploid kind. And this is how they repaid him. By ignoring him!

Kicking the lower part of Signas' chamber's door, Axl walked off in a huff shoving his hands into his pockets roughly. He turned around the corner of the hallway, sneaking by the brick. He was pushed back violently by a fist. Slamming to the floor (seems to happen a lot to him) he glared upwards at the intruder.

Dynamo smirked at the shook up young boy, a dangerous grin playing on his lips. "The little man wants to go for a walk?" His pupils were narrow and a glistening of white took over the hue of his eyes. The only reason Axl could see this was because both were dressed in human-esk clothes.

"None o' your business.." Axl started, still staring up at the white haired mercenary who's expression only deepened in hate. Dynamo took a step forward, he was tired of this little brat's attitude and intended to take the means necessary...

To beat it out of him.

Grabbing the child by the collar of his green sweater, Dynamo ran off, back the way he came. Slamming his fists against the other reploid's grip the teenager desperately tried to unlatch himself from his assailant. They came to a closed off hallway that ended with a glass wall for a window. The lights barely flickered on and off. It was the perfect place to land a hit without anyone knowing, only reploids getting rid of garbage down the nearby by shoot(sp?) would be able to barely see, and even at that, the HQ normally got rid of junk during the morning.

Dynamo grinned wickedly as he slammed Axl back into the wall while still keeping a firm grip on his arm.

"I've had just enough of you! You seem to think that you should be here, but you're way out of your league. There's only adults here. One's that don't care about a little brat like you." He snidely remarked, bringing his face close to Axl's nose. He sneered with content as he could see that his remarks were getting through to the boy.

Axl fought back, trying to take a swing at the taller reploid's face. His fist was caught in mid flight by Dynamo's left hand. Immediate shock overwhelmed the boy.

'Crap! I had forgotten about his other hand.' Cursing inwardly, he struggled with more ferocity.

Dynamo was enjoying this scene a little too much.

"You see," his grin widened, "You're just a little boy who can't even get his daddy to protect him. But wait, your daddy got his ass royally kicked by the blue bomber, he's gone!"

Perhaps it was that comment, or maybe the situation, but Axl could feel a small lock crack open deep inside. It took him two hits to completely knock Dynamo away. He cracked down on Dynamo's forehead with his own head, and sent a straight punch to the other reploid's gut. His eyes burned with fury as he stood there shaking.

You didn't talk about Red like that.

Red was better than that.

Even though his enemy was slightly wavering to unconsciousness, the punches kept flying. His body moved with such velocity and precision that his normal self would have been terrified. Somehow it all felt so good. He couldn't think. there was nothing to think about! His aggression slowed as he felt arms wrap around him, and his vision blurred to a white.

XXX

Axl woke up, sitting straight up in the bed. His body felt heavy and tense but he couldn't remember why. He moved the bed sheets further down so that they sat comfortably near his belly. He lazily gazed out as his vision returned. It was a simple room, rectangle in shape. The bed he was in rested in the top left of the room, or bottom if you counted the top of the room as to where the door was. A red oval carpet was placed on the right of the bed and it stretched until a three seated red sofa began. Behind him there was a desk with a rather large computer looking as though it owned the place due to its bulky extra hard-drives and over flowing tubes of coolant liquid. There was also many packed papers on one side of the desk that were outlined in light blue, most were scribbled on.

It was only when his eyes adjusted to the light that he noticed one more of his surroundings. It was a person with sharp narrow eyes who was lying down on the sofa, propped up by an arm. The figure wore a black open neck shirt with thin faded green cargo pants, and stared down at a gadget that he held in his hands. Prodding and pushing it as though he were bored or in thought. The light purples eyes rose to see Axl in almost a sheepish manner.

There was a pause in time until the figure spoke. "I see you're awake."

"Yeah," Axl concluded, "I am."

There was a little lapse in time as the other spoke.

"You have a mean right hook." The other reploid groaned, as he rubbed the side of his shoulder in remembrance.

"I don't remember much.."

"I doubt you do."

Axl stared at the other reploid with a look of dissatisfaction and was returned with one of the same.

"I can't protect you every time..." the other began.

"-And I'm not ASKING you too." Axl was beginning to get annoyed. His hands clasped onto his red hair and he dared not to let go.

"But I can't leave you running amock and beating up poor defenseless mercenaries all over HQ. We're friends Axl. I don't want anything bad happening to you.."

Tears began to spread down Axl's face with no warning. Violent sobs came from his throat but he refused to let them out.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU FOR ANYTHING!!" He raged, torn between his sense of loneliness and sadness.

The figure stayed on the coach, not quite sure of what to do. Finally he got up and came closer to the boy. He was so unsure of what to do... How could he console somebody if he couldn't even console himself at times?

Meekly the words came out of his mouth. "I know... that you didn't ask for anything, but please Axl, I-I want to do this for you.."

Axl's tear stained face turned harshly to meet the other person's (who instinctively jumped back a bit). The boy stared through sobs, rasping out a, "Why?"

"Because..." 'Am I seriously going to go through this?! What's wrong with me?!!' The other reploid took a deep breath.

"We're more than just friends."

Axl didn't quite understand in that moment, when Gate wrapped his arms behind his neck and their lips were pressed together, but somehow this new sensation calmed him. His sobbing calmed to a stop.

Gate pulled away, a bright flush across his face visible to the naked eye. "I- er... Uh, what I mean is that-" 'Why, oh why, did I just do that?'

Gate's flush increased as laughter rang out from the younger reploid. "D-don't get any ideas!! I only did that to shut you up!" The scientist growled.

Axl's face crinkled in absolute elation as he tried to contain his laughter but failed miserably. Choking out a few breaths, he looked back up at Gate, a wide smile on his lips.

"Well then you'd better shut me up again!"

XXXXXXX

Uzu: oO

OMYSTARZ DID I RUIN IT?????? ARGH!!!!!! WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! T.T runs away, off the stage

Um, no, really? Did I totally botch the story or is it still good? Honest thoughts people, honest thoughts.

Zero: points and laughs

Gate: glares with buster charged

X: Now now, no violence!

Uzu: bolts


End file.
